Peach Pie and stolen glances
by boaterV
Summary: Assumes the 2nd wedding of Awesome and Ellie didn't happen. Ellie needs a shoulder to cry on and Johns are very strong. How did the very observant Major Casey not notice the intersect has a very hot sister.
1. Chapter 1

A/U at the end of the Season.

Assumes Ellie and Awesome didn't go through with the second wedding. Ellie is blaming everything going wrong on awesome and his uptight family, not Chuck. Chuck does have mad kung Fu skills and Casey and Sarah are still his handlers.

I own nothing.

---------------------------------

Day 43 of the Ellie watch. At least that is what Chuck had dubbed it. His guilt at Awesome and Ellie's wedding day nightmare had led him to stand watch over her. Not that she wanted him there. Not that she wanted anything. Well except maybe to curl into a ball and get sucked into the black hole that was her sadness. Mostly she just wanted to go back to being her normal happy self. Chuck had spent the first week trying to get her to laugh. He switched tactics on day 8 and tried getting her to cry. Day 14 and he found himself telling her to get angry. Day 23 and he was back to laughter. On day 33 he had just decided to keep quiet and make sure that when she finally did decide it was time to grieve over the loss he would be there with a shoulder to cry on. Another week and a half passed and still nothing. Ellie was walking through her life like a zombie. She hadn't cried since she had stepped out of the tub that fateful day. She woke up, went to work, did laundry, went running, cooked dinner and brushed her teeth. Everyday was the same and everyday she had to force herself to do the things she normally found such joy in. She knew she was on the verge or being clinically depressed. The doctor in her could recognize the warning signs but the woman in her didn't care. She wanted to fast forward a year to when the pain would be gone and she could go back to being happy go lucky Ellie.

A knock at the door pulled her from her monotonous reverie of wishing time away. She looked up from the pile of half folded laundry to listen. Chuck obviously answered the door but it was the voice on the other side that drew her out of her own head. People had been calling and stopping by, some even sent cards. All saying the same thing, How sorry they were and how they knew a strong women like her would get through this but this man had no real reason to express any of that. He barely knew her and certainly the few times they had chatted he had held her at a distance, and yet he knocked on her apartment door everyday checking on her. He had even brought over food a few times. Never once did he ask how she was holding up or any of the dozens of other platitudes that had grated on her nerves. Everyday it was the same. He was going to some such store and did they need anything.

"Hey Casey, where you headed today?" Chuck asked knowing the real purpose of this visit was not to check if they needed eggs but willing to play along.

"Heard the farmers market has fresh peaches. I've been thinking about pie a lot lately. Thought maybe you and your sister would like some." His face was all business but he glanced at the bedroom door half a dozen times while he talked. Chuck knew he was thought. He wasn't sure how he felt about this giant of a man being concerned about his sister. Casey wasn't the warm and fuzzy type and yet he seemed genuinely concerned about his part in Ellie's wedding nightmare. Could John Casey actual feel guilt over someone else's feelings? Chuck didn't want to think about that too much. He preferred think of Casey like a robot. Kind of like the terminator. Sent to protect him, not to kill him that would be very bad. Yeah just like Arnold in T2.

"That sounds good Casey. Thanks."

"I'll be back." Chuck blanched at that. Could Casey actually read his thoughts? That was a scary thought.

Ellie's mouth twitched slightly at the sound of his voice. It was the closest she had gotten to a smile since the day. She wasn't sure what it was about him that made the pain ease slightly but she had actually started looking forward to him stopping by each day. She knew he was checking on her but at least he wasn't in her face. She loved Chuck with all her heart but she was glad when he stopped trying to get her to open up about how she felt. She just wanted to stay in her cocoon until this blew over. If that took a year then she was going to wait. She turned back to the pile of clean laundry and picked up a shirt folding it mechanically. _Just keep moving forward just keep moving forward.. _She found herself repeating it over and over again in her head. It was the only thing that stopped her from curling up in a ball and never getting out of bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey had spent an hour at the farmers market wandering from stall to stall before he settled on the peaches he had come for. He couldn't shake the image of Ellie sitting on her bed folding laundry on the tiny surveillance screen. Her sadness was overwhelming and yet she soldiered on. Sure she hadn't been her normal bubbly self but she woke up every morning and faced the day. Casey begrudgingly respected that. He didn't think he knew another woman that wouldn't be crying her eyes out and moaning about poor me. The fact that he was partly to blame for her sorrow also hadn't escaped him. John Casey was a man who put his country before even himself but he was bothered by the lingering thought that if he had done something different at the drive in or if he had trusted his partner more this whole thing could have been avoided.

Partner. Crap he hated how attached he was becoming to everyone on this dam assignment. Sitting in that plane with his men Casey had felt the old wanderlust return full force. Now that he was back protecting the intersect he felt the claustrophobia settling in. Worse than that was the slight pull he felt whenever he thought about the future and settling down. Casey had given up his piece of the American Pie in order to ensure everyone else could enjoy it. But now watching Ellie and awesome plan a life and Sarah and Chuck do the same he felt a tug from the center of his chest. Could it be possible that John Casey, stone cold killer, wanted to be domesticated? Shaking off that disturbing thought he paid for the peaches and strolled back to his car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Casey closed the door behind him he activated the monitors for the Bartowski apartment. Chuck was sitting on the couch watching some awful TV show and Ellie was still sitting on her bed folding laundry. Casey had been gone at least an hour. How was it possible she was still there? Looking closer he noticed she was holding a shirt in her lap smoothing her hand over the fabric. She was rocking back and forth in an effort to comfort herself but still her eyes were dry. Casey felt the tug again. He wished there was something he could do or at the very least he wished he didn't care.

Walking into the kitchen he went about getting out everything he would need for the pie. He even took the time to copy the recipe down on an index card. Ellie always asked him for the recipe every time he brought something to Sunday dinner. He had gotten into the habit of making sure he had it at the ready. Another sign he was getting soft.

Covered in flour and sticky from the peaches Casey pulled the two pies from the oven and placed them on the counter to cool. He quickly washed his hands. It was going to be a while before they were cool enough to bring next door he should really go for a run so he could enjoy his piece later ala mode guilt free.

Tossing his dirty clothes in his hamper and pulling out his jogging gear Casey was changed and heading out the door in less than 5 minutes. As he grabbed a bottle of water and hung his key around his neck. He normally would have strapped his piece to the small of his back but he had gotten a bit more lax about this as of late. Now that Chuck wasn't quite the invalid he was in the past and not to mention he never went anywhere without Sarah. They were like a couple of teenagers always holding hands. The fact that the General had allowed this bothered him. Grabbing the phone he dialed the familiar numbers to the Orange Orange.

"Walker, Casey here. I'm going to be out of communication for the next hour, going for a jog. You have eyes on?" Sarah turned to face the monitor that held the feed of Chuck's house to make sure she could see him.

"Yeah eyes on, Walker out, Enjoy the sun Casey."

Lost in his own thoughts Casey stepped out of his apartment and began stretching in the courtyard. Feeling him muscles limber up he picked a direction and began his jog. His plan was the head towards the beach and run the circuit there then loop back around the complex to his apartment. In total it was about 5 miles but the circuit made it a bit more challenging. Of course Casey could realistically complete it with a 50 pound ruck sack and full gear but that would draw a lot of unwanted questions. Casey had to work really hard not to let himself get soft on this assignment. It wasn't like the buymore was a bastion of healthy living. Quitting that job was very satisfying. One of the few good things to come out of Chuck's upgraded intersect was that he had actually begun training with Casey and Sarah and while his knowledge was there his body needed the training to allow him to execute it. In Casey's opinion Chuck would always be soft but he had to admit he had come a long way. It was unlikely he would be real competition for Casey for a while but every little bit helped. He just hoped the kid stuck with it. He had finally stopped whining about going back to his normal life.

Casey was lost in his thoughts for the first mile of his jog. As he was approaching the open stretch of beach where he would normally pick up his pace his focus was drawn to the figure on the beach in front of him. She was jogging in short shorts and a jogging bra in the same shade of soft blue. From behind Casey was entranced by the rhythmic sway of her hips and the long dark pony tail that swayed back and forth across sun kissed skin. Wanting to enjoy the view a bit longer he kept pace with her and held back. As his sneakers pounded the damp sand Casey busied his mind with wicked thoughts about those long tanned legs. He pulled his shirt off and for once was glad he wasn't carrying. People tend to get a bit nervous when they see a man running along the beach with a 9MM strapped to his back. Casey watched as she approached the outcrop of rocks that jutted out into the ocean. He was so mesmerized by her hips it took him a moment to realize she wasn't going to turn around. Her pace slowed as she began her accent of the first rocks but her footing faltered and she fell back. Hitting the hard sand with an audible thud. Casey increased his speed and was next to her before she even had time to sit up.

"fuck fuck fuck." Casey was bending over the prone form one Eleanor Bartowski, sister of the Intersect. Owner of the backside he had been ogling for the last 20 minutes. He had the slightest moment of hesitation as the full impact of what he had been thinking and who he had been thinking it about hit him. Just as quickly he was back in control.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth Ellie?" John tried to give her his easy going guy from the buymore smile but he stopped as he took in her face. She looked old and worn out and her eyes held a sadness that he hadn't seen since combat. He reached down to try and help her to her feet but she slapped his hands away and cursed some more. She was saying things that would make a sailor blush. But that wasn't what shocked John; it was how quickly she hid the sadness in favor of anger. Getting herself to her feet she stood up made only a cursory attempt to brush the sand off her, instead opting to pace back and force in front of John yelling about how she didn't need his help. He just stood these slack jawed.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ellie had hoped a jog would clear away some of the cobwebs in her mind. The rush of jogging used to make her giddy. Now it was all she could do to keep her feet going. The methodically pounding of her feet on the sand had managed to at least give her something to think about other than the black hole that was her chest. If she was completely honest with herself she had been having doubts about Devon for a while. What kind of woman marries a perpetual man child called Captain Awesome? Ellie had always loved taking care of people. It was one of the main reason she had become a doctor. She had been taking care of Chuck for a while by the time she met Devon and she just fell into the habit of taking care of him too. It was like she already had two children, three if you counted Morgan. But then Sarah came along and Chuck didn't need a mother anymore, he needed his sister but she was still stuck taking care of Devon and she didn't know how to stop. She wouldn't lie to herself he was a wonderful man. Kind and caring and she had truly loved him. That was part of the problem. If Devon had done something she could have worked up some righteous anger and moved on. This way she was stuck in limbo. Wondering if she had let the best thing ever to happen to her slip through her fingers because he wasn't perfect. It hurt. It hurt so much it made breathing difficult. It did awful things to her world. Ellie was sure, steady, and reliable always and if she didn't know what to do about Devon she felt herself questioning everything in her life. It was stupid how she was letting one piece of her life spill out into everything else.

As she approached the breaker she would normally turn back around but today seemed like a good day to make a change. Deciding she would cross over them and just keep going she slowed her pace and put her foot on the first rock. Almost immediately she felt the shift of her foot and she was falling backwards. As she hit the sand she looked up to see John Casey standing over her. How had he gotten there? Had she been so oblivious to her surroundings she hadn't noticed him? As he reached a hand down to help her the anger boiled over and she exploded.

"I don't need your help John Casey, I am a strong woman, a Doctor for christs sake, I can certainly get up by myself!" mumbling under her breath some words that would make her Gram roll over in her grave Ellie turned to face the man who had spent the last month and a half making excuses to check on her. Her anger softened slightly. But the dam had been breached and for the first time in 43 days her eyes filled with tears. She was helpless to stop them. They spilled out over her cheeks as the first sob tore out of her throat.

John briefly wondered if she had been injured before stepping forward and wrapping his powerful arms around her and pulling her to his chest. He some how managed to hold onto her while he sat back in the sand. Clutching her shaking body tightly in an attempt to calm her he rocked her back and forth rubbing her back and whispering soothing words into her hair. Even now he didn't ask her what was wrong or demand she stop he just let her be.

He lost track of time and wondered if she would ever stop crying. Gradually Ellie began to calm and the sobbing stopped. He could still feel the dampness of her tears as they fell against his chest. At least she had stopped shaking. He continued to hold her until he felt her lift her head and pull back. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying but still he was struck by how beautiful she was. Her grey eyes like the clouds after a storm. How had he spent the last year at her table every Sunday and not noticed? John was suddenly very aware that he was holding a barely clothed Ellie against his naked chest.

She hadn't realized how much she had been holding inside; as she sobbed into John's chest she let it all go. Her dream of a perfect life with Devon with the white picket fence and 2 kids. She let go of the tight control she had been using to keep everything in check. She cried for all the lost possibilities but mostly she cried for the 10 year old girl who had been forced to grow up and take care of everyone, the girl who couldn't play hopscotch or have sleep overs with pillow fights. She had opened the flood gates and there was no closing them. As she felt the water finally ease up she realized she was sitting on the sand between John Casey's legs and he was trying to comfort her. She sniffled one last time and pulled her head back to look at him. She wasn't sure what she would find. Pity? Embarrassment? She certainly didn't expect to see pain. Before the wedding fiasco Ellie had thought of John as a cardboard cutout. Stoic and strong and very much 2 dimensional but the look in his eyes at this moment spoke to depths that would make the Marianas trench look like a sidewalk crack.

"John, I'm so sorry." Her voice was horse and scratchy.

Casey shook his head "nothing to be sorry about. It had to come out sometime." He was still rubbing his hands on her back. His fingers making her bare skin tingle. John was trying really hard to think of her as part of his assignment, nothing else. Just a job.

"still" She paused and waited till his eyes met hers again. "Thank you." she leaned in and kissed his cheek, pulling back she smiled for the first time in weeks.

Later John would look back and know that was the moment the trouble had started. The moment he began to loose himself to her. That was the moment he had begun to imagine a life outside the NSA, a life that wasn't lived only for his country. That one smile meant just for him, one smile that had made her grey eyes sparkle and made him question everything.


	2. Chapter 2

John had walked Ellie back to her apartment in a comfortable silence after her breakdown on the beach. Thanking him again she shut the door and walked inside. Chuck was sitting on the couch.

"Did I just see Casey at the door? I thought he had already done his mandatory check in for the day?" Ellie laughed slightly as she walked into the kitchen to get some water. Chuck leapt over the back of the coach and followed her before she even had a chance to get a glass out of the cabinet.

"Wait did you just laugh?" Chuck looked shocked and Ellie felt a twinge of guilt. He had been so worried about her.

"I would call it more of a giggle." She smiled at him

"Now a joke? I'm not sure my heart can take this." Grabbing her he squished her to his chest. Pushing her back to arms length he looked at her pointedly. "Wait are you a Pod person?"

"Chuck I know I haven't been easy to live with the last few weeks but that's over now. Thank you for looking out for me but it's time you got back to living your life. So how is the job hunt going?"

"Not so fast Miss Eleanor, if you think we can move past weeks of moping with one giggle you are crazy. Are you really okay?" Chuck wanted nothing more than for his sister to be happy. She was one of the reasons he had put the intersect back in his head. Even if he could never tell her the truth he knew she would think it was the right thing to do and she was usually, scratch that, 99.9 percent of the time right.

"I'm going to be okay. I might still mope around a bit on occasion but I am going to be okay." She said it with such conviction Chuck knew it was the truth. Ellie was good at a lot of things. Lying however was never one of them. He hugged her again. Happy to see his sister slowly returning to her normal self. He pulled back as there was a knock at the door. Chuck pulled it open to reveal a sweaty Casey holding a pie.

"Just thought I would drop this off before I hit the showers. Recipe is taped to the pan." Casey looked past Chuck until he found Ellie standing in the kitchen leaning against the counter. She mouthed the words thank you again and Casey shook his head.

"Casey this pie smells so good! For such a serious guy you yield a mean rolling pin."

"Why don't you join us for dinner John?" Ellie's invitation surprised both men. They hadn't done Sunday dinner since the non-wedding. "Doesn't seem fair that Chuck and I enjoy this pie when you were the one that slaved over a hot stove."

"Okay sounds good" John managed to get the words out.

"Great, Chuck why don't you invite Sarah and Morgan too." With that she marched out of the room to take a much needed shower.

Chuck stood there dumbstruck, not sure what was more shocking, the resumption of Sunday dinner or the look that Ellie and Casey had exchanged. Better to get to the bottom of this.

"What the hell happened? She went for a jog, you bring her back and now she is giggling and getting ready for Sunday dinner?" Chuck stepped closer to Casey. "What did you do to her? I'm not stupid enough to think I can take you but I'm pretty sure I can at least make your knuckles sore, if you did anything to her…" Casey turned to glare at Chuck. "Not going to work big guy I know you're not going to do anything to me."

"Chuck I didn't do anything, your sister just needed some time." If he hadn't been at the beach she would have cried on Chuck's shoulder or her dad's for that matter. He wasn't so egotistical to assume he had some magic powers. The worst part about it was he really wanted to believe it was his arms she sought and not just a chance encounter.

Chuck was doing his best to glare at Casey and John had to bite back a laugh. "See you in an hour for dinner Bartowski." With that he turned and walked away.

"This isn't over Casey! I will not be ignored!" Chuck called after him as he crossed the courtyard to his apartment. He was vaguely aware that he had just quoted Glenn Close. He needed to get reinforcements. Grabbing his phone he called Morgan first and told him Sunday dinner was back on. You would have thought Chuck was calling about the publishers clearing house. "I thank you and my stomach thanks you, a million thank you's." Morgan had managed through excited yelling.

"hello orange orange. Can I help you?"

"Hello beautiful."

"Chuck? Why aren't you calling on the secure phone? Is something wrong?" Sarah sounded distracted.

"Nope just wanted to call up my super wonderful girlfriend and ask her to Sunday dinner."

"Really? Ellie is going to cook Sunday dinner? That's great Chuck."

"Yeah she actually laughed and made a joke today but I have more important things to talk about like the way Casey looked at my sister."

"What Chuck? What are you talking about?" The amusement was very apparent in Sarah's voice. Chuck made her happier than she ever thought possible. Now they were working together and they didn't even have to hide it. The general had given them the thumbs up. Sarah had to imagine that had something to do with Chuck's dad going back to work for them. He had tried so hard to keep Chuck out of this life. Failing at that he did the next best thing and tried to make sure no one could take away his the one thing his son really wanted.

"He ogled her, she just broke up with Devon and he thinks he can be her rebound guy."

"Chuck that really doesn't sound like Casey. When have you known him to be anything but professional?"

"Okay buttercup, you think I'm off my rocker. Wait till dinner tonight."

"See you later Chuck." She hung up and giggled to herself. He had such a good heart. She truly was a lucky girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellie took a long hot shower, feeling better than she had in weeks._ I guess crying is good for the soul. _She felt light, happy, and almost giddy. There was still a hole in her heart where Devon had been but it had shrunk and she could begin to see how he was an important step for her. He had helped her realize that she didn't want to take care of anyone anymore. She wanted someone to take care of her. Someone strong to hold her and give her strength to do the things she couldn't do herself. He mind flashed back to the beach, thoughts of John's bare chest and his arms wrapped around her. She felt a tingle go up her spine. In thoose moments in his arms she had felt safe and special. She hadn't felt that way in a very long time. Probably since before her father left. She didn't want to think about that now. Right now her main goal was Sunday dinner. It had been too long since she did the things that gave her pleasure. Cooking for a big table was one of them._ I guess I will never be able to give up taking care of others completely_. Humming to herself she quickly got dressed. Nothing special, just a blue t shirt and some denim shorts. Ellie quickly ran a brush through her hair and headed to the kitchen. _What goes good with peach pie?_

That's where Chuck found her. Standing in front of the oven with a raosting pan basting something that looked like pork and smelled like heaven. She was bent over and singing along with the tiny kitchen radio. He smiled. This was the Ellie he missed. His happy sister who found joy doing everyday things.

Spinning around she found Chuck smiling at her. So she turned up the dial on the radio and began to sing louder,

"_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_," She did a silly little dance while she put the plates on the table and Chuck stepped forward to spin her around. That is the scene that Morgan and Sarah walked in on. Both stood slack jawed staring at the smiling siblings. Morgan recovered quickly and cut in spinning Ellie around again and attempting to dip her. She was laughing so hard now she almost fell to the floor.

----------------------------------

Casey was watching all of this on the monitor. He should have headed right over when he was done with the shower but for some reason he was nervous to be alone with Ellie. Nervous? Was that right? Corporal Casey did not get nervous, cautious maybe, certainly not nervous. Yet here he stood staring as that hairy midget swung around a smiling, laughing Ellie. Even in black and white he could see the sparkle in her eyes. It made him feel things he shouldn't feel, certainly not about an assignment. She was first and foremost the intersect's sister. Shaking off the anger he switched off the monitor, winked at the Gipper and headed out the door.

----------------------------------

Ellie pushed Morgan away when she heard a knock at the door. She was flushed from dancing and her hair was still damp from the shower. She had a brief moment of hesitation. Would things be awkward between them after how she had broken down on the beach? He smile faltered slightly as she opened the door. John was standing there in a simple white polo and khaki pants, Ellie couldn't help but smile as he nervously tugged at the collar. She looked up into his blue eyes and her fears vanished. She gave him her full smile and was surprised to see him actually smile back. Not the smirk she had seen before or the fake smile he often put on to be polite but a genuine smile that made the corners of his eyes crease slightly. Ellie was glad she was flushed from all the silliness because she actually felt like blushing when he handed her a bottle of wine and stepped into the apartment.

"John you already brought the pie this wasn't necessary." She said as she placed the bottle on the table and went to get the opener.

"Sorry but my mom told me never to show up empty handed." With that he glared at Morgan.

Chuck on the other hand was not so subtly trying to get Sarah's attention to see if she saw the smile Casey had given his sister. He wasn't crazy, something was going on.

"Look before we sit down I just wanted to say thank you." Chuck was about the make a joke when Ellie continued cutting him off. "The wedding was a nightmare I couldn't seem to wake up from. But I'm awake now." Ellie looked like she was trying to figure out how to say what was on her mind." you guys are family. That is what Sunday dinner is to me. Family. So before I get all emotional get your butts to the table and get ready to eat!"

Morgan started clapping. Ellie wasn't sure if it was because he had called him family or because they were going to eat but either way she couldn't seem to keep the smile from her face.

Chuck had just kicked Sarah under the table for the 3rd time trying to get her to see something again. So far Sarah had yet to notice anything weird between Ellie and Casey but she wasn't really looking at them. She was busy thinking about how adorable Chuck was when he went into Protective brother mode. As she looked up she saw Ellie pass Casey the rolls. Their hands brushed for the briefest moment and their eyes locked. Ellie quickly looked down and Casey cleared his throat and grabbed a roll out of the basket practically crushing it. Oh My God. Chuck was right. Sarah's jaw dropped as she looked back at Chuck. Chuck just smiled smugly at her. See not crazy. For the rest of the meal Sarah and Chuck took turns staring as Casey and Ellie stole glances at each other and jumped every time their legs bumped under the table. Morgan was completely oblivious to everything but the second and third helpings of glazed pork he kept shoveling into his mouth.

As dinner ended and the last of the plates were being cleared Chuck dragged Sarah over to the couch. Casey followed Ellie into the Kitchen to help her clean up. There was nothing wrong about being a gentleman. All part of the cover. Gentle John, x Buymore employee, certainly wouldn't let his host clean up by herself. Of course Cornel Casey wouldn't either for fear his mother would rise from the dead and hit him with a wooden spoon. His need to stand next to Ellie never played into his decision. At least that was the lie he was currently telling himself every time their hands met over and wet dish and both blushed like teenagers. What the hell was wrong with him? He was a trained killer. He could clean and reassemble his service weapon blindfolded in less than 5 minutes and yet standing in the small kitchen next to this vivacious brunette he had almost dropped 3 plates.

"John, I just wanted to thank you again for the beach." Ellie had shut the water off as she handed him the last dish.

"Like I said it's no big deal." He was practically rubbing the pattern off the dish.

Ellie reached out and took his hand, John actually flinch and dropped the plate. It shattered as it hit the floor and he quickly bent over to pick up the pieces. "Sorry. Let me clean this up."

"John please be careful those are sharp." Just as Chucks head popped over the back of the couch to see what the noise was John grabbed the biggest piece and felt the sharp edge slice open the pad of his thumb. The blood immediately welled up and John stood quickly and grabbed the damp dish towel pressing it to the wound. He wasn't quite quick enough for Ellie not to notice.

"Oh John you cut your self." She reached out and turned his hand over to inspect the damage. As soon as she moved the towel the blood started to well up. Seeing the blood Chuck decided this was more suited to Doctors, and hey look there was one there right now. Over protective brothering would only carry him so far.

"it's nothing. Maybe just a band aid." John knew it was deep based on the throbbing but he didn't need her worrying about him. He could take care of it later.

"John, don't be silly, I'm a doctor, just let me take a look at it," she led him into her bathroom and had him sit on the toilet seat lid. He was very familiar with the room from the surveillance but being here was something else. The shower was still damp from earlier and John could smell her soap. A mix of lavender and vanilla. Ellie took the first aid kit from under the sink. Turning back towards John she made him remove the towel, the blood started to well up again.

"John this needs stitches. At least 3 or 4. So my car or yours?" Ellie looked down at John and smiled and for a minute he couldn't respond.

"Are you sure you can't just put a butterfly on it?" John asked. Not really wanting to spend his evening in the hospital. He had patched up much worse himself with nothing more than a needle and thread.

"Now are you going to tell me a big strong man like you is afraid of needles?"

"No." maybe gentle John would have been afraid of needles but Casey just couldn't bear the thought that Ellie would think he was weak. Recovering quickly he thought of a different approach. "Look I haven't started my new job yet so I don't have insurance, you're a doctor so can't you just stitch it up yourself?"

"John I certainly am capable of that but I don't have anything to numb your thumb. You will feel every stitch." Ellie looked at his with sympathetic eyes. Yes John was a big man but there was a difference between being able to bench press and actually having someone stitch your finger with Novocain. It wasn't something she would recommend.

"Trust me, I won't flinch." Ellie wanted to explain to him this was ridiculous but something in his eyes told her he could handle it. He was a mountain of a man but more than that he exuded strength. He had held her today when she needed it most the least she could do was help him now.

"Okay 'John but if you pass out and hit your head on the tub I will not be responsible."

"Noted" was John's only response. This was a small bathroom and being in such close quarters with Ellie wasn't helping him to keep a professional distance. As she turned and bent to get the suture kit out from under the sink she gave John a very impressive view of her bottom. John had to suppress a growl. He shifted uncomfortably where he was sitting.

Ellie laid everything out on the counter and turned to really look at John's thumb. The bleeding had slowed thanks to the pressure but it was still a good size cut. Ellie sat on the edge of the tub and pulled Johns hand into her lap. "Okay john, this is going to hurt. If you want me to stop just say the word. I certainly won't think you are any less of a man." She smiled up at him. She could have cut his thumb off and he wouldn't have said a word, there was no way he was going to look weak in font of her. He was glad the distraction of pain brought. As Ellie threaded the first stitch John concentrated on not moving. In truth he had dealt with much worse although never at the hands of someone so lovely. _Get your head in the game John. She is off limits_. It was easy not to think about her when she was with that idiot Devon. Casey had a code and he would never touch a woman who was spoken for. Now that obstacle had been removed and it was as if his brain had kicked into high gear. Despite the pain his body was reacting to her nearness. She had rested his hand on her thigh to work and Casey was having a hard time not noticing how smooth the skin was.

"Last stitch John." Ellie was impressed with his pain tolerance. John hadn't so much as twitched. Nothing as she pulled and tugged at his finger.

As she tied off the last stitch she looked up at him. Ellie was once again struck by how blue his eyes were. His lips were so close and they looked so soft if she just leaned forward….

John didn't want to move, he didn't want to breathe. He wanted to taste Ellie's lips. He wanted to feast on her soft skin, he was leaning forward. Closing the distance, he watched her eyes flutter shut and her tongue dart out in anticipation.

"Ellie? Morgan is leaving and I'm going to drive Sarah home." Chuck's voice was coming from down the hall. John had just enough time to pull back when he saw the intersect standing in the doorway glaring at him.

"Okay Chuck," She mentally shook away the fog. "Did you pack the leftovers up for Morgan?"

"Yeah and he wont stop saying thank you. I'm worried that he hasn't eaten anything for the last 2 months." Ellie laughed and turned to face her brother.

"Well let him know we will be happy to have him join us next Sunday."

"Yeah I know, same bat time, same bat channel." Chuck gave Casey another glare and turned to walk away.

When John was sure he was far enough away he turned back to Ellie. "I'm sorry, that was out of line." He hoped he didn't have to explain what he was sorry for.

Ellie just waved her hand at him like this was a regular occurrence. She stood up to clean up the remnants of her improvised surgical suite and noticed for the first time John's shirt was covered in blood.

"Oh John your shirt." He looked down at it and realized what a mess he looked like. Before he could beg off her assistance she was already grabbing at the hem. "Hand it over. It's going in the wash with the towels. The secret to getting blood out that all doctors know is time, you get some detergent on there right way and it comes out like it was never there." Ellie told John all of this in a sing song voice as she undressed him. The minute her fingers touched him his blood started to boil and his body started to react and yet she was rambling on about laundry.

Ellie had miscalculated. She had seen him shirtless on the beach so she assumed seeing him shirtless again wouldn't be a big deal. Devon was a fine specimen of man. Woman always gave him a second look but this was a step beyond. Now that her eyes weren't blurred with tears she took a good look. He was like a Greek god. His chest was chiseled out of marble and covered with a smattering or dark hair and she wanted to touch it.

"Ellie this isn't a good idea." It was John's last coherent thought. Ellie leaned forward and placed her hand on John's chest. She just wanted to feel his heartbeat. As she looked up John felt lust like he had never felt before. Her face was free of guile, he could read her curiosity and desire and it made his body tingle with possibilities. He was suddenly very aware that they were alone in her apartment. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him as he leaned his head down pressing his lips against hers. His kiss was gentle but insistent and Ellie immediately responded. She felt her knees go weak as she parted her lips to let him have more access. She was glad his strong arm was supporting her. A tiny part of her brain thought this was too soon but it was quickly crushed as she became aware of the entire length of John's body pressing into her. She normally required a fair amount of foreplay to be ready for sex but for some reason her body responded to John like it had never done to anyone else. One kiss and she was ready to drag him into her bedroom. She moaned into his mouth as he pressed her closer. John pulled away to drag his mouth down the column of her neck. He was overwhelmed by the smell of her. Her skin was intoxicating and he was quickly loosing the ability to think straight. Ellie moaned as she pushed her hands through John's hair, pulling him in closer as his mouth made her skin feel like it was on fire.

"mmmm John." It was his name that made him stop. It was the only true thing she knew about him. What could he offer her? He pulled back and held her at arms length. She looked unbelievably sexy with her lips swollen from his kisses and her grey eyes foggy with lust. He almost lost his will power. It would be so easy to just give himself over to what they both wanted. To feel her skin against his skin….

"Ellie we can't do this." Her eyes finally focused and she frowned slightly.

"John I'm sorry I didn't mean to come on so strong." Ellie was angry at herself for taking advantage of him. He was just showing concern for her. The beach and then the dishes, these were things a nice guy would do, it didn't mean he wanted anything else.

"What? Ellie, no that isn't it at all" John's hands were still on her shoulder. He slid one up to her face to cup her cheek and she couldn't help but to turn into it. "This.. You.." John didn't know what to say, He needed to stop this now before it got out of control. He was here to work but he couldn't break her heart. She had just started to get over Devon and he wasn't the one who was going to hurt her again. "You don't know me. I'm not who you think I am." He couldn't say anything else, he was already at the edge of his self control so he simply turned and walked out. He crossed the courtyard back to his apartment shirtless.

Ellie stood there slack jawed and wound as tightly as she could ever remember being. He nerves were on edge and she had no idea what had just happened. All she knew was that she wasn't letting that man walk out that easy. Ellie had woken up today and she wasn't going back to sleep. For some reason soft spoken John Casey made her feel things she hadn't felt in a very long time and she wasn't letting him walk away that easy


	3. Chapter 3

John spent the next four days in hiding. The new cover for the intersect was a private firm. Everyone who worked there had some level of clearance. Top to bottom it was a NSA cover. Of course no one but Sarah and Casey knew about Chuck, that was above 99.9 percent of the intelligence communities pay grade. Not to mention Casey's team had proven just how far Fulcrum had infiltrated. They couldn't let their guard down.

Chuck had started almost right away but John wasn't scheduled to begin for another week under the guise that Chuck had learned of the position when he interviewed and passed the info to Casey.

If anyone found it strange that John and Chuck were going to be working together again they didn't say anything. Chuck's new cover was head of R and D Tech. They were very vague on what the company did assuming most people didn't really understand his nerd talk anyway. Casey was head of security. Weird that it so closely mirrored his real assignment. It was explained away with a background story of prior military experience in the Marines. At least he didn't have to pretend to be a guy content to work at the buymore the rest of his life. He hated to admit that his pride took a hit when he thought about what people would think about him if they saw him now. He imagined Walker had felt similarly when she had returned to her High School reunion telling everyone she worked at the wiener hut. It's not as if John wanted ticker tape parades and presidential commendations he just didn't want to seem like the guy who never fulfilled his potential. It had been one of his biggest problems with this assignment from the beginning, it was obvious Chuck was a smart guy from the start and yet he sat behind a desk at the Nerdherd with a huge chip on his shoulder. John had never liked the woe is me attitude. You don't like something then get off your ass and do something about it. He hated to admit it but he was impressed that Chuck choose to put the intersect back in his head. Thinking about the intersect had John's thoughts wandering back to Ellie. If he had never gotten this assignment he would have never met her and he wouldn't have spent the last four days hiding out in his apartment avoiding her. He wouldn't have spent the last four nights tossing and turning to thoughts of how soft her lips were and how sweet his name sounded on her lips. Dam woman had cast a spell on him.

Ellie knew John was avoiding her but she wanted to let him have a few days before she began her assault. She had felt more in that one kiss that she had in the last year of her relationship with Devon. She wasn't about the let something like that just walk away. As she crossed the courtyard to knock on his door it was with the pretense of returning his shirt. True to her word the blood stains were gone sadly so was the heady scent that was John Casey. Ellie smiled slightly as she knocked on the door. She knew he was home. She had seen him through the window before marching over here.

John weighed the possibility of how long she would wait before giving up on him and inwardly cringed. It was a coward's move and that was something he could not abide. Even if in the end it would save him trouble. It wasn't in his DNA to hide. Moving towards the door he pulled it open. Trying to keep his expression as stern and uninviting as possible. Ellie looked up at him and smiled. His expression faltered slightly. It was dam hard to look dour when an Angel was smiling at you like that but he somehow managed it.

"Hey, I just wanted to return your shirt. As promised no blood stains." Ellie handed him the shirt and he realized she also had her first aid bag.

"Thanks." It was practically a grunt. The less talk the better.

"Your welcome, I'm also here in my official capacity as your doctor to take a look at those stitches." John couldn't help but think about the last time she had looked at his thumb and he barely controlled the urge to growl. It was all too easy to think about how hot she had been pressed up against him. _Remember your duty John. _Seeing no way around it he stepped back in a silent invitation into his apartment. She moved over to his dinning room table and sat down. Opening her bag she took a few things out, placing them in front of her.

"Can you turn the light on so I can get a good look at it please?" Her voice was all business but her eyes held a wicked glint. He gave her a non committal grunt and switched the lights on sitting down in the chair next to her and placing his hand on the table for her inspection. She reached out and pulled his hand closer. He was such an idiot. She was looking at him in a purely professional manner and all he could think about was those long delicate fingers running over the rest of his skin. As she removed the bandage she bit her bottom lip and concentrated on the task at hand. Casey couldn't stop staring at her mouth. He didn't even notice when she began to remove the stitches and when the tip of her pink tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip he actually started to lean forward. He was brought back to reality when he felt the slight sting in his thumb. She had finished removing the stitches and was cleaning it was some antiseptic wipe.

"John you heel fast. Your thumb is a good as new." she leaned down and kissed the puckered pink mark of newly healed skin and Casey held his breath. _Just say thanks and she will leave and then you can go back to pretending you haven't spent the last 4 days thinking about one stupid kiss. Screw your head on straight soldier. _Ellie looked up at John and smiled. She could tell he was struggling for control. His blue eyes were glassy and she wanted to kiss him. Hell she wanted to crawl into his lap and ride him till he called out her name but that wasn't the plan. He had walked away so he needed to make the first move.

"Thanks" his voice was very low and held a hint of danger. Ellie felt a tiny moment of doubt. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to poke a sleeping tiger? She pushed that thought away. John wasn't dangerous, he was a giant man but he was her neighbor and Chucks friend not some secret ninja. Ellie stood to leave.

"John thanks for everything the other day. The pie was delicious. There is just something sinful about peach pie. Don't you agree?" She had practically purred the words at him and wasn't disappointed in the way he reacted to it. She let the self satisfied smile settle on her face as she turned and headed back to her apartment.

John stood in the doorway slack jawed for a full minute after she had crossed the courtyard and went back into her apartment. There was no denying she was a beautiful woman and he had been on a very long dry spell. Trying to explain away his attraction to her he decided it was time to ease some of his tension. He was going out tonight. Maybe find himself a willing woman, take her back to her place and get this urge out of his system. It wasn't as if he had ever had trouble in the past picking up women. Yes, that was a good plan. By tomorrow he would be back to his old self. Just having a plan eased some of Casey's tension.

----------------------------------

Casey was on his 3rd beer and chatting up a lovely blond x beauty queen at some local pick up bar down town. He gave her some BS about being an LA County Firefighter and she was eating it up. Chicks love a hero. She leaned in as he told her some story about saving a cat from a burning building. She was giving him all the signs. She kept making excuses to touch him and leaning in towards him whispering. Yeah she was ready to get the full Casey experience. When she asked him if he wanted to get out of there he just took her hand and led her towards the door. He was one step closer to getting his head on straight and getting Ellie Bartowski out of it. It didn't occur to Casey that it wasn't a good sign that he was dragging a very eager blond bimbo towards his car who was more than willing to satisfy him yet he was still thinking about her. Wanting to push her from his mind he spun the blond around as they reached his car and pushed her against the hood. Laying siege to her mouth. He was suddenly aware of the heavy perfume she was wearing. It was nothing Like Ellie's clean scent. Her mouth was covered in lipstick and Casey could feel it's waxy consistency all over his mouth and she moaned into his kiss. Yes she was ready for him but he wasn't. Little John hadn't so much as twitched. She reached her hand down and cupped his member through his pants and still no reaction. What the hell was wrong with him? Ellie had barely touched his skin and he could feel the blood rush south. At the thought of her he did start to swell. The blond assuming it was her encouragement pulled back and smiled.

"Oh you are such a big boy," Her voice was shrill and Casey felt the wind go out of his sails. He didn't want her. Her felt dirty just for touching her. _So much for getting my rocks off and clearing my head. _Casey pulled back from her.

"Look I have a really early morning. Can we finish this some other time?" She looked shocked. He sincerely doubted many men turned her down. Hell two weeks ago he might have taken her in the parking lot, not able to wait until they got to her place. A lot can change in two weeks. She wiped the shocked look off her face and put her smile back on.

"Sure sugar, call me sometime." She pulled a pen out of her purse and wrote her number on his hand then leaned up and kissed him again. Probably trying to see if he would change his mind. Casey didn't even respond. When she pulled back she just turned and walked away.

Casey got behind the wheel of his crown vic and was more confused than ever. It was very disturbing, Casey was a man who made decisions and he had no idea what to do about Ellie. His plan had completely failed. He had found himself a very willing female and still all he could think about was her. He should be at the blond's apartment right now making her scream his name but instead he was cruising the beach because he was afraid if he went home he would run into Ellie. Swinging the car into a spot Casey stepped out of the car and slipped off his shoes. Locking the car he turned and walked towards the surf. Perhaps a walk along the beach would help him clear his head? Yes walking alone this late at night probably wasn't a smart move but Casey was carrying not to mention it had been a long time since anyone was able to get the drop on him. He was just thinking about how a good fight might help burn off some of this pent up energy when he saw just what he was looking for. 3 guys were slowly approaching a couple sitting on a bench deep in conversation. Casey snuck up behind them and waited for them to make their move. He felt a little sympathy for them. _Only 3? It wasn't even fair._ The first one pulled a knife as they got closer. The couple still hadn't seen them.

"Give me your wallet and your keys!" the couple finally looked up. Casey made his move swiftly and silently. He dropped the two unarmed thugs faster than the one on the knife could even react. He turned when he heard a noise and saw Casey standing over their prone bodies smiling. "Who the hell are you?" Casey didn't even bother to respond her just waited for the man to lunge. He didn't have to wait long and as the thug came forward trying to skewer him Casey easily moved out of the way. Snapping the thug's wrist with an audible snap. He screamed like a girl and Casey turned to punch him. As his first connected with the thugs jaw he was vaguely aware someone called his name.

"Casey Holy Shit!" it was Chuck, John turned around confused. The couple was Chuck and Ellie. John switched to all business, _where the hell was Walker and what the hell was the intersect doing out in the open at night unprotected?_ A thousand questions were buzzing around in his mind until he saw Ellie's face. She had just seen Gentle John, formerly employed by the buymore, drop three thugs without even breaking a sweat. _Crap how was he going to come up with a cover story for this_?

Ellie hadn't even had a chance to register her fear before the men were lying on the floor and she was staring into the face of John Casey. Except he didn't look like the gentle giant of a man she has kissed in her bathroom the other day. He looked like a stone cold killer and Ellie felt a chill go down her spine. She felt Chuck grab her shoulders and steer he back towards the passenger seat of her car. He slid into the drivers seat and pulled out of the parking lot heading towards there apartment. Something was wrong. Ellie couldn't figure out what was out of place until she looked over at her brother. Why was he so calm and why hadn't he seemed concerned about his friend and coworkers crazy fighting skills?

"Chuck?" he reached out and grabbed her hand

"Your safe sis. Nothing to worry about, we'll be home in a minute." His voice was calm and soothing. Ellie felt like the world was tilting and she couldn't get her footing. Chuck was calm, she was freaking out and John was a killer.

"What the hell is going on Chuck?" Ellie was dangerously close to becoming hysterical.

AN/ forgot to say the song in chapter 2 was Jason Mraz I'm Yours and sorry I called Casey a Corporal and a Cornel. A thousand apologies.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

As Chuck was tucking Ellie into the passenger seat of her car Casey was already on the phone to Walker.

"Where the hell are you?" his rage was barely contained. Why was Chuck out unprotected?

"Casey, what's wrong? Where are you? Do you need back up?" A thousand thoughts went through Sarah's head. An angry Casey was a bad bad thing.

"I just had to save the asset from an attack on the beach."

"What? Is Chuck okay?"

"Yeah he's fine why they hell weren't you with him?" The only reason Casey had gone to the bar was because once again Walker was going out with Chuck. They didn't need a third wheel. Yet somehow Chuck had ended up on the beach alone with his sister. Unprotected. You can't stop a bullet with Kung Fu and Chuck still didn't carry a weapon.

"I left him at his apartment. He said he had an early day, he didn't say anything about going out again."

"Yeah well we are going to need to do some cleanup. Ellie saw me take them out." Casey felt a pain in his chest as he thought about the look on her face. She had been afraid of him.

He agreed to meet Sarah at the new Castle in 15 minutes and proceeded to dial 911 to report the attack anonymously. He did a quick search of the perps pockets and was convinced that is was pure coincidence that they had tried to attack the asset. As he got behind the wheel of his car he tried to take stock of the past 12 hours. Everything was FUBAR and he was having trouble coming up with a solution. He didn't see how the hell he was going to get Ellie to look past what she had seen him do.

---------------------------------------------------

As soon as Sarah hung up with Casey she called Chuck. She knew he was getting a little too comfortable with how "normal" things had been lately. She needed to remind him that he needed to remain vigilant. Just because you weren't quite as helpless didn't mean you could take unnecessary risks. He was still the only intersect. Fulcrum was still looking for him.

"Chuck what happened?" She could hear Ellie in the background peppering him with questions.

"Hey Sarah, Yeah I missed you too cupcake." How like Chuck to try and make a joke.

"I'm meeting Casey at Castle. Do you need me there?"

"Be careful. He is ANGRY!" Sarah chuckled slightly at that understatement. She hadn't heard Casey this angry in a long long time and she wasn't happy about having to deal with him.

"Is Ellie okay?" Sarah could still hear her in the background.

"Not a scratch on her." Chuck knew that wasn't what she was asking but he didn't want to get into it right now. He needed to get off the phone and get back to calming her down.

"Okay I will call you after I meet with Casey." Chuck closed the phone and turned to his sister. She was sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket; she looked like a little girl.

---------------------------------------------------

_Earlier that evening….._

Ellie had asked Chuck if he wanted to take a walk to the beach and talk with her after he had gotten back from his date with Sarah. She wanted to talk to him about John. She wanted to be honest with her brother about her feelings for his friend. It only seemed right to talk to him before anything really happened and she wanted to ask his opinion. What else did he know about the enigma that was John Casey that he could share with her?

"Ellie we are talking about Casey right?" Chuck was surprised she had wanted to talk about it so soon after her break up with Devon. Not to mention Chuck had developed a soft spot for the big lug but he was also still aware that Casey was a dangerous man. Although if he thought about it so was Sarah. Crap had he just mentally talked himself into letting Ellie date Casey? How did that happen?

"Chuck I know he is the polar opposite of Devon but I think that is what is so appealing about him" Chuck made an disgusted face, Ellie ignored him and continued "he is strong and self sufficient and he isn't looking for me to take care of him. Most of all he is a grown up." Chuck looked surprised by that. "I loved Devon but he was a man child and I guess I didn't realize until after that it would be nice to have someone take care of me every once and a while instead of the other way around." Ellie had said her peace and she waited for Chuck's response.

"If you are asking if I am okay with this then I guess you have my blessing." Now it was Ellie's turn to make a face. "Yeah that sounded stupid to me too." Chuck smiled at his sister. If Casey was what she wanted Chuck almost felt sorry for the guy. Ellie had an amazing drive. There wasn't a single goal she had set for herself that she hadn't accomplished. Chuck remembered the summer she was 8 when she had spent every waking moment in their pool leaning how to do a front flip off the diving board. Her stomach was a permanent shade of red for about a week as she bellied flopped over and over again until she finally got the rotation right. "It's not as if I could stop you anyway." He smiled at his sister. He was about to make a joke about Casey when he realized they weren't alone. Seeing the punk with the knife had the intersect coming to life in his head. How could he get out of this and make sure Ellie was safe? How was he going to explain his sudden mad Kung Fu skills? Before he was forced to come up with a plan a man had taken his would be muggers out. Chuck was about to thank him when he realized it was Casey. His mind went blank.

As he ushered Ellie back into her car he tried desperately to come up with some kind of story that would make sense but his mind was focused on getting her out safe. Finally Ellie turned to him and started asking the questions he didn't have answers for.

"Chuck what just happened and why aren't you freaking out?" Ellie's voice was much higher than normal and she was very pale. It was at this moment that Chuck realized how much he had changed over the last year. He wasn't the same terrified guy Casey and Sarah had to baby-sit. Sure he was never going to be as well trained as the two of them but at least he began to see the possibility that he could make a life doing this and not just survive by the skin of his teeth. He cringed slightly at the fact that he was about to lie to his sister again.

"Ellie everything is going to be fine." He grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Hey who knew I could be cool under pressure guy?" He tried to give her a shaky laugh.

"Did John kill those boys?" Ellie was terrified at the answer. Had she been such a bad judge of character? She had thought John was a good man. If you had asked her this morning she would have said he couldn't hurt a fly. But wasn't that what all those crazy killer's neighbors always said. _He was such a quiet guy_. _Oh my god had she been lusting after a crazy man? _She felt her panic ratcheting up and she tried to take some deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Ellie, you trust me right?" She looked up at him as he opened the door to the car. Were they back at the apartment already? She nodded slowly. "Casey, John is a good man, of that I am as sure as I am that you are a good person. He saved us tonight" Chuck couldn't have added that he had done that so many times over the last year that he didn't think a supercomputer could add that high but that was info Ellie wasn't allowed to hear. Chuck longed to be honest with her but he knew if would only put her in more danger.

"How can you know that Chuck?" Ellie wanted to believe him. It didn't seem possible that she had been so wrong but the look on his face when he took down the guy with the knife was so cold, so deadly. As she sat on the couch she felt Chuck wrap a blanket around her. She looked up with questioning eyes.

"You just have to trust me on this Ellie." With that his phone rang and he got the update from Sarah.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sarah got to the bunker Casey was already there and cursing up a blue streak about how she was compromising the mission. She let him rant. When Casey was that angry there was no point in interrupting him. He wouldn't see reason until he had gotten it out of his system. When he stopped pacing and faced her she realized it wasn't just Chuck's safety that had him all worked up.

"They are both fine Casey." He looked at her for the first time and as her words registered he calmed considerably.

"They were alone on the beach way past a reasonable hour."

"I know he is getting too comfortable. I'll have a talk with him." Sarah was trying to sooth Casey but it didn't seem to have any effect.

"Ellie saw me Walker. I don't know what we are going to tell her." She felt his frustration but there was something else. Something she couldn't quite place. Casey was so stone faced to see any emotion from him was throwing her off.

"Casey you just took a job as head of security and she already knew you were a marine. Both of those come with a certain level of self sufficiency." It sounded plausible but Sarah hadn't seen the look in Ellie's eye. She was never going to look at him the same again. Maybe it was for the best. He had let her get too close. He wasn't Walker and Chuck. He didn't think he could still do his job if he was involved. "What were you doing on the beach?"

"I needed to clear my head." If Sarah was curious about what he needed to clear she didn't ask and for once he was grateful she was so intuitive. "Do you want to brief the general or should I?"

"I'll take care of it Casey. It was on my watch." Sarah wasn't sure what she was going to tell the general but she knew Casey was in no shape to be giving an update. "Go home and go to bed, I'll check on Chuck and Ellie when I'm done here."

"Yeah, ok." John walked away and Sarah noticed his shoulders were slumped. She had never seen him look this way. Even after that had been captured and tortured he had still stood ram rod straight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck sat with Ellie on the couch not saying a word and she slowly stopped shaking. She was trying hard not to fall apart again. She wanted to trust Chuck but all she could see when she closed her eyes was John's face as he took down her would be attacker. She tried to reconcile the warm man who had checked on her everyday for the past 2 months, who had held her while she cried with the man she had seen on the beach tonight.

"Come on Ellie, It's been a long night and you need to get to bed." She followed Chuck blindly into her bedroom. He pulled the covers down and let her climb in tucking them in around her. "Snug as a bug in a rug." Ellie smiled at him. She could trust him about John. She closed her eyes and felt the exhaustion overtake her. She didn't even hear Chuck as he silently shut her door.

-------------------------------------------------

John unlocked the door to his apartment and settled on the couch. He was tired. It had been a long day and nothing was going the way he had hoped. He poured himself a glass of scotch and switched the monitors on for Bartowski's apartment. He told himself it was to check on the intersect. He would lie to himself if it helped the mission. Scrolling through the screens he saw Chuck sitting in the living room flipping through the channels. He checked every other camera before finally checking Ellie's bedroom. As the camera switch to night vision the room appeared to be washed in a green glow. Casey stared at the sleeping form on the bed. He heard her whimper softly, her body contorting under the blankets. _A nightmare. Great one more thing to feel guilty about_. He was about the switch off the monitor when he heard her say something. He turned up the sound and his stomach clenched. She was whispering his name. John had thought about this a thousand times in the last few days but not like this. His dreams had been filled with a breathless Ellie whispering his name as he drove her wild with passion. Never had he imagined hearing her voice filled with fear. Casey enjoyed his position as an intimidating man. He had secretly smiled every time one of his grunts or looks had sent those imbeciles at the buymore running. He didn't want to think about why fear from her lips had the opposite reaction on him now. It was like a gut punch and he wanted to run over there and comfort her. Instead he mentally reminded himself that he had a job to do. He switched off the monitor and headed up to his bedroom to try and get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

AN wow that got angsty fast. Not to worry though, nothing can stop the fluff of Jellie in the end.

Please review. Hope you are enjoying.


	5. Chapter 5

Ellie woke to the sound of her alarm early the next morning. She could vaguely remember the nightmare that seemed to chase her while she slept. Apparently her subconscious didn't trust Chuck as much as she would have liked. That could be the only explanation for the fact that she had spent most of the night running away from a very scary John Casey. She was tired and annoyed at she got ready for her shift at the hospital. It was going to be a long one if she couldn't shake this cloud hanging over her head.

Chuck was standing in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee when he saw her come out. He and Sarah had worked out the details of Casey's cover for last night. He just hoped Ellie believed it.

"Ellie about Casey…..You know he was a Marine right?" She just nodded. She remembered Chuck mentioning that before but she had dismissed it. "He won't talk about it but I think he saw some real scary stuff. He stopped a robbery at the buymore once and the way he disarmed the guy was amazing." Ellie saw admiration in Chuck's eyes as he talked about his friend.

"You trust him Chuck? I mean really trust him?" Ellie asked wanting to hear him say it again. The nightmare was still fresh in her mind.

"I trust him as much as I trust you." Ellie thought it was odd the first time Chuck had introduced him as his friend. He was older and nothing like the outgoing and happy nerds Chuck and Morgan were but for some reason the friendship worked. Ellie came to believe there relationship was a lot like brothers, Chuck looking up to him and John pretending to be annoyed with everything Chuck did. It was nice to see someone else who was looking out for Chuck. Even if John hid his watchful eye behind his cold stare.

Chucks words had made her feel better about last night. In the light of day she was feeling foolish for having thought John capable of murder. As she made her way out the door she was smiling again. Carrying everything she would need for the day left her feeling a bit like a pack mule. She had all the files she had taken home tucked under her arm, a bag containing her lunch and a change of shoes, her coffee mug in her other hand. As she pulled the door closed she struggled to get the key out, the jostling caused the papers to spill out across her front steps and she silently cursed to herself and bent down to start picking them up.

John was stepping out his front door for a jog when he saw her leaving. He was going to wait until she was gone so he wouldn't be forced into trying to make awkward small talk. He was pretty sure she wasn't going to want anything to do with him after last night but the gentleman in him couldn't stand by as she struggled to pick up her papers. He walked over and bent down besides her gathering the ones that were fanned out all over her steps.

She looked up and smiled mumbling thanks before she even realized it was John that was helping her. As their eyes met she paused. She saw the kindness there and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on but there was no danger. No malice. It was like he was two different people. She decided she would put her faith in Chuck and her own instincts and trust that he wouldn't hurt her. "John,"

When she said his name it held none of the fear he had heard in her dreams and for a moment he felt hope. Hope that she might not think of him as a monster.

"I want to thank you for last night." She reached out and held his hand. "It seems I'm doing a lot of that lately. I don't know what I was thinking dragging Chuck down there so late. If you hadn't come along…" She didn't want to finish that last thought. As scary as John had been in action it was much worse to think about what could have happened if he didn't come along.

"It was nothing. Just in the right place at the right time." John looked away embarrassed. He didn't know what was worse. The look she had given him last night or the pure adoration he saw in her eyes now. He was not her hero. He couldn't be. Not when almost everything he told her was a lie.

"Chuck told me you were a Marine." In fact Chuck had told her he had been on a very elite team of marines and had spent his time in some war torn countries. Sarah had decided that a grain of truth would be the easiest explanation for Casey's behavior last night.

Casey just looked down at that comment. She now knew 2 things about him that were true. It wasn't enough. Casey was like a safe. He kept everything inside, he didn't talk about his past or his future or about anything other than the mission but he found himself wanting to tell her about the oak tree in his backyard that he had climbed as a child or how the smell of cinnamon and nutmeg would always remind him of his Mom baking in the kitchen. He wanted to tell her how he had briefly considered going to culinary school or about the pride he had felt when he walked across the stage at Annapolis. But instead he just grunted noncommittally as they stood. Handing her the papers he had gathered.

"I feel like I should cook for you or something. I mean you did save my life." Ellie didn't want to let him walk away.

"It's really not necessary." He was getting uncomfortable again. He noticed the slight dark circles under her eyes and felt the guilt return. She was too sweet and good for a man that had killed more times that he cared to count.

"Sorry but I'm not taking no for an answer. I'll see you tonight for dinner at 7pm sharp." With that she smiled at him and turned to leave. He didn't even have a chance to protest. Her smile had momentarily made him forget all the reasons this was such a bad idea. As he turned to run down the beach he realized he was going to have to talk to Bartowski. This was a bad idea.

---------------------------------------------------

"Listen Bartowski you need to talk to your sister." Casey was currently trying to get Chuck to agree to help him keep his sister away from him.

"Casey I hear you. She is scary. But I've never been able to tell her what to do. She is a force of nature and you had better just prepare yourself for her attack." Chuck couldn't keep the humor out of his voice. He had spent the morning talking to Sarah. After she was done giving her a stern talking to about being more safety conscious they talked about Ellie and Casey. The more he thought about it the more he came to believe it was a good idea. For all of Casey's grumbling he was a man of honor and Chuck was pretty sure he would treat Ellie like a queen and if Ellie wanted someone who could take care of her well then there wasn't anyone better qualified that Cornel John Casey.

"This isn't a laughing matter Bartowski, Just because you and Walker have been hit by Cupid's arrow doesn't mean the rest of us have to follow suit. Some of us are very content in their solitude." Casey was getting more and more frustrated. He had spent the better part of an hour jogging along the beach and he couldn't get her out of his mind. He was convinced that the only way to protect himself was to stay as far away from the fair Ellie as possible.

"Look Casey, I was supposed to stay over Sarah's house tonight but if you want we can swing by around 8 and interrupt your dinner, good enough?" Better that they interrupt than let Casey come up with an excuse on his own.

"Fine, but you better be there." Casey let his threat hang in the air and he heard Bartowski hang up the phone. He had a few hours to kill before dinner and he knew there was no way he was going to be able to concentrate enough to get any paperwork done. Instead he grabbed his service weapon and some rounds and headed over to the range. Maybe shooting targets would vent some of his frustration.

----------------------------------

John found himself standing on her steps feeling unsure, something that was becoming more and more common over the past week in his dealing with the intersects sister. It was an uncomfortable feeling and one he didn't like at all. _OK time to man up Casey_. He knocked on the door with his right hand while holding the bottle of red wine in his left. Didn't matter what she said he wasn't showing up empty handed. It just wasn't in him. She opened the door and he was struck speechless, Ellie stood there in a simple sun dress of pale yellow. It made her skin glow and when she smiled John's heart skipped a beat.

"John, Punctual as always." Ellie stood back to let him in. Taking in the striking figure he cut wearing a deep blue button up shirt that matched his eyes and dark chocolate pants. His shirt was untucked and instead of making him look unkempt it added to his air or casual masculinity. He really was a very handsome man. Ellie closed the door and watched him walk into the kitchen, placing the bottle of wine on the counter John turned back towards her as she closed the distance between them he backed up into the counter. He didn't want to get too close. She was pure temptation and his will was getting weak. Training had taught him that everyone breaks and he only hoped she would give up before he did.

"Dinner smells delicious Ellie." John stood backed against the counter. He was trapped. There was no where to go. His skin itched and he felt like he was going to break out in a cold sweat, he vaguely wondered if she could smell his fear when she took another step forward smiling.

Ellie hadn't intended to move so fast but he just looked so damn good she found herself moving closer to him. Standing only a few inches away she could smell his aftershave. It was dark and spicy and it only made Ellie more certain of what she wanted. Closing the gap between them with one last step she placed her hands on his chest and leaned forward on her toes, brushing her lips across his cheek she pulled back and looked into his eyes. She found what she was looking for when his pupils grew large with desire. She stayed there, a breath away from his face, waiting for him to make the next move. She wasn't sure how long they stood there just staring at each other. She wouldn't pull away. If he didn't want this he was going to have to show her.

"Ellie" his voice was dark and low and sent a chill down her spine.

"Yes John?" She meant to sound sexy and light but instead they words were barely above a whisper. Being this close to him was making her feel dizzy. She wanted his strong arms wrapped around her crushing her body up against his chest.

"I'm not a good man." She saw that he meant that. Saw that he really didn't think he was worthy of her and she felt sadness. Pain that he couldn't see himself as others did. She wanted to tell him he was wrong but she couldn't find the words. "You deserve more, better." Why couldn't he get her to see he was dangerous? If he let this happen she would get hurt and it would be his fault.

Then she gave him her biggest smile and he was lost. John was a Marine not a machine; He couldn't resist the temptation of her lips any longer. He leaned in a kissed her, wrapping his arms around her and crushing her soft body against the hard wall of his chest while he slowly explored ever corner of her mouth. Sucking on her bottom lip and he felt her arms circle his neck. Her fingers had threaded through his hair and all he could think about was how good she felt and tasted and if he lived to be a thousand he would never experience a more perfect moment than this right now, right here with her. "MMM John." she said his name and he pulled back to catch his breath.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." The words were out of his mouth before he could take them back.

"You aren't too shabby yourself there John." Her humor had taken some of the edge off their heat and she found herself sliding down the length of his body to rest flatting on her own feet. His arms were still wrapped around her waist but he wasn't holding her as tight. The look on his face was gentle and open and Ellie felt her heart skip a beat. "Are you hungry?" John's eyes went wide for a moment as he pondered what she meant. "I made seared tuna steaks. I know you are probably a meat and potatoes kind of guy but they were fresh at the market today and I just couldn't resist." If John found it strange that she was talking about dinner while her body was still pressed up against him he didn't say anything.

"Tuna? Sounds delicious." She felt so good in his arms he didn't want to let her go. His hand had found some exposed skin on her back and began rubbing small little circles. He felt her press into him slightly. Before he could stop himself he growled low and deep in his throat at the incredible feeling the added friction had caused. He wanted to pick her up, toss her over his shoulder and drag her back to his apartment where he would be free to ravage her without fear of interruptions.

"John you are driving me crazy." Ellie's eyes were sliding closed and her head was titling back. John couldn't resist the exposed column of her throat as he leaned and placed soft kisses on her bronzed skin. Ellie's hands tightened again in his hair. Encouraging him and John growled for the second time. When he pulled back Ellie whimpered at the loss of contact and slowly opened her eyes to look at him.

"Ellie you need to stop me." Those words shook her out of her lust filled haze and she frowned slightly. She wasn't sure what he was saying." You are making it hard for me to think straight. It's not safe." she was just getting more confused the more he talked.

"I'm not scared John." She held his gaze and waited.

"You should be." With that he managed to drag his hands from around her body and she stepped back awkwardly. What could she say to that? Before she was forced to make some sort of awkward comment her kitchen timer went off. She turned towards the oven and finished getting dinner ready. When she brought out the food John was sitting at the table with a pleasant look on his face. All of the desire was gone and it was as if nothing had happened.

"Dinner is served sir." Ellie made a half curtsy and sat across from him.

The meal was spent mostly in silence. It held none of the same comfort Ellie had felt when he had walked her home. She was baffled. How did he go from the growling man holding her tight to this emotionless statue sitting across the table from her? There was no mistaking his desire when she was in his arms. He wanted her as much as she wanted him and yet he seemed to be able to just switch it off. Ellie hadn't been able to push down her emotions so easily. She found herself fascinated with his lips as he placed juicy bits of tuna in his mouth, the muscles in his arms as he poured another glass of wine. Should was struggling to keep up her end of the conversation while John breezily talked about the weather, his trip to the farmers market, some silly thing he had read in the paper.

"Enough!" She couldn't take it any more. She pushed herself back from the table as he was finishing the last of the fruit tart she had made for dessert. "I'm not very good at games John so I'm going to lay it all on the table." John was staring at her and he attempted to chew his last bite. "I didn't want anything after Devon, I wanted to just be alone for a while but I find myself unable to think about anything but you." she got up and walked over to where he was sitting. He pushed back from the table slightly as she approached, not sure if he should just get up and run. "When you kiss me I feel things…" she paused not sure how to describe it."I don't want to scare you and I'm not looking for promises I just need to know if you feel anything for me." Her eyes were as big as saucers and John realized she was afraid. She had just given him an out. If he told her he wasn't interested this would be over and he could walk away. Go back to the mission.

"Ellie you are a beautiful woman."

She knelt down beside him "please don't say but." her voice cracked slightly and John forgot about the plan, forgot how he should be telling her he wasn't interested. He forgot everything except how soft her skin was and how good it felt to hold her in his arms. John reached out and cupped her face and smiled. His other arms urged her to stand and he pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and waited till she was looking at him again. "I can give you a thousand reasons why you should run away from me and never look back but.." she frowned at him slightly and he squeezed her tighter." But they all go out of my head the minute you look at me. I can't lie. I'm not an easy man and I haven't done this dance in a really long time but I am willing to try." she smiled at him and for that one moment he felt peace. His soul wasn't at war and he thought he would do whatever he could to make her feel the same.

"John you are an amazing man." He wanted to tell her she was wrong but she was leaning forward and then her lips were on his and he stopped thinking and just felt.

-------------------------------

That was the scene that Chuck and Sarah walked in on. Ellie snuggled on Casey's lap while they kissed languidly.

"Oh my." Was all Sarah could say. Chuck was struck speechless. Sarah on the other hand was quick to act grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him out, silently closing the door. "I don't think he needs us Chuck." When Sarah saw the look on Chuck's face she giggled and dragged him towards the door.

---------------------------------------------

AN I promise to finish this scene soon.

Thanks to everyone for all the kinds reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting in the chair with Ellie snuggled close to him John felt happier than he could remember. Part of him wanted to carry her into her bedroom and finish what they started but a larger part of him, a part of him he wasn't even aware had existed, wanted to court her, wanted to take things slow and make her understand that he was serious about her, about them.

When she pulled back to catch her breath he smiled. He had made his decision. He didn't want to leave his job, he still loved serving his country but he was also tired of doing it alone. He wanted something of his own to protect. Someone who needed him and someone whom he needed. He didn't think he could ever live a quiet life in suburbia but for the first time he wanted to make room in his life for someone else. He hoped the General understood. If not maybe he could get the senior Bartowski to make an impassioned plea for him as well?

"What are you thinking about Mr. Casey?" Ellie smiled right back at him. He nearly corrected her. His rank was Colonel.

Catching himself he buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. She smelled so good. "Hmmm"

"John?" He pulled back and looked at her puzzled face.

"I was just thinking about carrying you to bed and having my way with you." At that she shivered.

"Oh" was all she could squeak out. She hadn't been a big fan of caveman behavior in the past but coming from John it made her as pliant as a kitten.

"But instead I'm going to suggest we find something else to do for tonight."

"Oh." she sounded disappointed and looked away.

John reached up and cupped her cheek. Turning her until she was looking at him again. "Ellie, I think it's obvious I want you but I want to go slow." John was struggling to make her understand that he felt more for her that just a physical connection. He wasn't good with expressing his feelings. He was pretty sure he had shared more with Ellie in the past week than he had since he was a child.

Ellie thought he was so sweet as he struggled to be a gentleman. "That is the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me." She didn't want to get off his lap but she didn't think her staying there was going to help them go slow so she gently extricated herself from his arms. Grabbing his hand she pulled him towards the couch. "Okay if you ravaging me is off the table" at that he made a sound in the back of his throat and she was pretty sure it wouldn't have taken much to break his resolve" we should move to the couch. I have a few movies we could watch. I promise I will only hold your hand." At that she made a mock salute and John smiled at her. As she turned to walk towards the couch he gave her bottom a light slap. She gasped and turned back to see him grinning from ear to ear.

"When I said slow I didn't mean we should pretend it's 1950." He dutifully followed her to the couch and watched her bend over and get the DVD's out from under the TV very much enjoying the view.

"Okay so it's either the always classic Jaws or a Few good Men" John didn't much care either way as long as she was sitting next to him.

"You pick."

"Ok then a Few Good Men it is. I'm a sucker for a man in uniform," John wondered if that was for benefit. She was aware he had been a Marine. "Do you mind if I change into something more comfortable?" John's mind conjured up numerous images of her in something lacey and silky and he smirked. "Get your mind out of the gutter. I just meant a t shirt instead of this dress." he gave her a good once over. His eyes lingered on her sun kissed shoulders and the valley between her breasts._ Yeah they would be safer if she covered up some of that skin._

Ellie felt herself get hot as he looked at her. It had been a long time since someone had stared at her with such raw hunger and desire. Her body was immediately responding. "How do you do that?" He looked at her with all the innocence he could muster. It would have been slightly more convincing if she wasn't staring at the bulge in his pants. "How slow exactly do you want to go?" her voice was slightly breathy as she moved towards him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back until he sat down on the couch. Lifting her dress slightly she straddled his lap. Wiggling a bit she watched John ball up his fists and grind his teeth. She smiled. "Turn about is fair play John." She whispered nibbling slightly on his ear lobe before pulling back to look in his eyes. A slow smile spread across her face as she ran her hands down his chest. It was so wide and chiseled like he was like something out of a different time. They didn't make many men like him.

John was struggling for control. He could barely resist the urge to grab her hips and pull her down hard on top of him. When he felt her mouth on his ear he nearly cracked. "Ellie I'm only human. I can't take much more of this." he felt her press down and he groaned at the friction. His hands were on her hips before he even realized it. "Please"

The last word was so quiet Ellie wasn't sure she had heard it as first. She gasped slightly. The word was so out of character for him. Although he was a complete gentleman he didn't ask for things, he gave orders, this wasn't a man who begged for anything. She realized how hard he was trying to control himself. She felt his fingers digging into her hips to the point of almost pain. It was heady and only increased her desire to realize what an effect she had on him. She felt guilty for tempting him. He wanted to take it slow and here she was making it harder and harder for him. No pun intended. "I'm sorry John." She said it sheepishly and tried to lift herself off his lap but his strong hands stopped her. She felt herself flush with anticipation. Had she pushed him too far? She felt his grip loosen as he won his internal battle to claim her. She slowly lifted herself and headed towards her bedroom.

"Hurry back, I don't think I can take knowing you are back there undressing without me for too long." His words were light and teasing but his tone was deadly serious. She had pushed as far as he could go tonight and before they both did something they weren't ready for she had better get herself under control.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

She was back quicker than he expected, wearing a shapeless t shirt and some form fitting yoga pants. He guessed she took his threat seriously. Her hair was pulled back and she had wiped off most of her makeup. Despite her effort to look plain he found her just as appealing like this as he had in the dress. Tonight was turning out to be one long test of his self control. He sighed knowing when she sat back down next to him he would have to be back on guard. Ellie was pure temptation for him even when she wasn't trying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the movie started Ellie snuggled up next to John, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. For the first few minutes he was painfully aware of all the places their bodies were touching, it would be so easy to lay her down on the couch and explore every inch of her skin. He was pulled from that though by the marine corp. silent drill team on the screen. He had always been and admirer of there dedication. To John they were like a ballet on steroids. Graceful but still masculine. After that he got wrapped up in the story. He had never seen this movie before.

About halfway through he realized Ellie was asleep, her breathing was deep and regular and she occasionally sighed contently. Her head was resting on his chest and John had been absently brushing her hair with his fingers. He felt a pull in his chest to think how fragile she was. He barely watched the rest of movie. Preferring instead to watch her sleep. When it was over he slipped a pillow under her sleeping head and got up from the couch. Going into her bedroom he pulled back the blankets. He smiled at the sight of her dress left carelessly on the floor. Ellie was a neat freak. He really must have worried her for her to not put the dress away. He bent over and picked it up, hanging it on the hook on the back of her door. Then he walked back to the couch and scooped her up in his arms. Ellie mumbled something and turned her head to snuggle into his chest. As John placed her on the bed he had a moment of doubt. She was a huge liability. If anyone were to threaten her he feared what he would do. As if sensing his tension she mumbled his name in her sleep. There was no fear in her voice like the night before. John felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth as he placed her sleeping body into her bed. He pulled the blankets up and Ellie's eye fluttered open. "John?"

"Go back to sleep gorgeous." He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. He stood there for another minute until he was sure she was asleep then he silently slipped out of the room closing the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ellie woke the next morning to the sound of her alarm she smiled. _John_. He had told her he wanted her, felt for her. _Was he her boyfriend?_ She shook her head not wanting to rush him by putting labels on it. It didn't matter what she called him. She remembered him carrying her to bed and wished she hadn't been so sleepy. It would have been nice to take advantage of him in her room…. Throwing the covers back she frowned. She had left the dishes last night. She couldn't bring herself to leave his side so she had left them sitting on the table when they had moved to the couch. Now she was going to have to clean baked on gook that she hadn't even bothered to soak. Oh well it was a small price to pay for last night.

"Best just to get it over with." She said to herself as she walked into the kitchen. Except there wasn't a mess. No dirty dishes and no pan sitting on the counter with food that could no longer be saved. There wasn't a trace of last nights dinner and when she opened the refrigerator she found the last bits of dinner all packed up and ready for her to bring for lunch. She briefly wondered if Chuck had taken care of it already this morning but then she remembered that he had stayed at Sarah's last night. _John? Had he really tucked her into bed and then cleaned her kitchen? _Oh she was a lucky girl to find a man that could make her toes curl with just a kiss and who actually cleaned up after dinner without being asked.

---------------------------------------------------

John watched her wander around the kitchen on the surveillance screen. He felt a twinge of guilt. Somehow it felt wrong to be watching her without her knowledge now that she wasn't just his assignment. Shaking away his guilt he reminded himself that he had actually turned the screens on to do his morning check and it was only by happenstance that he found her smiling as she discovered his handy work in her kitchen. He reached forward and switched off the screens. He needed to get over to Castle. Chuck had flashed last night after he had interrupted Casey and Ellie's kiss. He smiled thinking about Ellie.

He was still smiling when he walked into the bunker to find Sarah and Chuck waiting for him.

"Oh god you had sex with my sister." Chuck look horrified.

"Chuck a gentleman never kisses and tells." Sarah said to him. The smile had left Casey's face and he was glaring at Chuck.

"None of your business Bartowski." With his game face back in place he continued "What's the mission?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN Sorry but I'm just not ready to let them "go all the way". Call me a tease.

I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. Reviews please.


	7. Chapter 7

Chuck had flashed shortly after he and Sarah has walked away from his apartment last night. Sarah had walked; Chuck had stumbled in an uncoordinated stupor. It was one thing to mentally agree that Ellie and Casey could work another completely to see his sister snuggling with him. It might not be as easy as he thought to get his brain wrapped around this idea.

As they got back in Sarah's car to head to her place Chuck was still slack jawed. Sarah couldn't seem to keep the smile off her face. Casey had been a good partner. Perhaps her best and she wanted him to be happy. Casey had told Chuck that just because he had been hit by cupid's arrow didn't mean everyone wanted to follow and Sarah would have been the first to agree, Do the job. Stay detached but now happy and definitely not detached from Chuck she began to see it was possible to have a personal connection and still do the job. In truth she was starting to think of it as an asset. She trusted Chuck. More than she had ever trusted anyone. Including Bryce and part of that was her feelings for him her faith in him. He had yet to let her down. She only hoped he could say the say thing about her.

----------------------------------

Last night:

"Let's stop and get some ice-cream Chuck."

"What?" Chuck was still in shock.

"Ice-cream, you know sugar and milk, really cold?" Sarah smiled at him

"Sure sounds good."

Sarah steered the car into the parking lot of Rick's Soft Serve. Chuck smiled. He thought Rick must be really secure in his manhood to have named his shop that. It was his first non Casey/Ellie thought.

"He wont hurt her will he Sarah?" She didn't need to ask what he was talking about.

"I don't think so Chuck, Casey has a code he lives by. He would sooner defect to Cuba than intentionally hurt someone he cares about." Chuck knew that to be true but intentions were sometimes very different than results.

"That's good because I don't think he takes my threats very seriously and I would hate to have to test out all these new skills while hunting him down." Chuck was only half kidding and Sarah knew it. He had made so many sacrifices for those he loved. He would try and go toe to toe with Casey despite the certainty of the outcome just to protect her.

"Crap" Chuck's grip on her hand tightened and he stood stock still for a moment. FLASH.

Sarah led him towards a picnic table.

"What did you see?" Sarah said it barely above a whisper. Still holding Chuck's hand across the table. Anyone looking at them would have thought they were having a private lovers chat.

"Yakuza, weapons, the guy in the hat at the back of the line is BAD news. I think he is in town to sell some serious hardware to a gang."

"Okay let's just sit here for another minute and we can follow him when he leaves." Sarah was on full alert. Her face was still smiling as she talked to Chuck about the details of his flash but her eyes never settled on one thing. "Okay Chuck he's heading back to his car lets go."

They got up slowly and walked back to Sarah's car holding hands but it wasn't to be affectionate it was to maintain their cover. They were just two lovebirds heading back to there car. They didn't want to spook the arms dealer. If he though he was being followed it would make their job much more difficult.

Sarah pulled out behind the dark blue sedan. The only thing that would have made it more non descript was if it was beige. Making sure to always stay far enough back Sarah and Chuck followed him to a warehouse on the outside of town. When he turned into the gated drive they continued past slowly. Sarah felt Chuck's hand tighten on her arm.

"Another flash?" he just nodded "Let's get back to Castle and see what we can find. Casey will report in the morning, hopefully we can have most of the leg work done before then."

-------------------------------------------

Back to the present

"Did you contact Beckman yet?" Casey was all business, he put last night out of his mind.

"No we wanted to show you what we had first and then call in as a team." Sarah laid the research she and Chuck had done last night in front of Casey. Most of it was self explanatory.

"Alright Walker lets call in."

.

General Beckman's face appeared on the screen and she greeted the intersect team good morning.

"I received the files you sent Agent Walker. We need to keep these weapons from getting into the wrong hands. Colonel, you and Agent Walker should intercept the buyers and pose as their representatives. I need Mr. Bartowski to go to the meet with you to see if we can find where the dealer got his hands on these weapons."

"Yes Maam" Casey and Sarah responded together.

"Oh and Mr. Bartowski I know you have been training with Casey but you still need to take precautions. Your father still hasn't completed the new intersect." Chuck wanted to tell her to tell his Dad hi for him but before he even got the first word out the screen went black.

"As chatty as always. Boy that Beckman is such a charmer." Chuck watched Sarah smile softly at his comment and felt warm inside. Everyone should be able to feel this he thought.

"Well if the buy isn't going to happen for 2 days I'm heading home, I have stuff to do." Casey was already halfway out the door. "Walker lets reconvene at 0800 tomorrow and hammer out the details."

"Woo where you off to buddy? Big day planned?" Chuck couldn't resist the urge to bust Casey's chops.

"Strange but I don't recall the part where it is any of your business?" Casey glared at him and walked away.

"Do you think Ellie can make him less angry?" Chuck turned to Sarah. "Cause if I have to see Casey making out with my sister I had better get something out of the deal. Less growling would be nice." Sarah just smiled at him. "I know that is your "humor Chuck" face but for some reason I don't care." Leaning forward he kissed her. Letting his lips press against hers until she melted into his embrace. Only deepening it when he felt her arms come up and circle his neck. Titling slightly to get better access to her mouth he heard her whimper. Chuck pulled back to look at her face. She was flushed slightly from the kiss and her lips held the slightest smile. "I just remembered why I don't care." He brushed a stray lock of hair from her face and leaned in to continue his leisurely exploration of her mouth. It wasn't like he would get fired if he was late for work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellie had been having a very busy day in the ER and she was glad for it. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to think about anything but John all day. One of the other residents had asked if she was on anything because she just couldn't stop smiling. Ellie felt like a girl with a crush. She found her mind wandering back to John's smile over and over again throughout the day. A day which wasn't passing fast enough as far as she was concerned. When Ellie was finally able to break for lunch she was starving. She pulled out her lunch bag and started to unpack it. She thought about John standing in her kitchen packing it for her she smiled. It wasn't like he had given her the Hope diamond but in so many ways it was better than that. He had taken care of her without being asked and it was making her realize how much she had missed that with Devon. She was having a hard time keeping her mind from jumping ahead. She had just called off her marriage to Devon and she was already imagining a future of domestic bliss with John. Slow was going to be hard. Ellie was someone who followed her heart where ever it led her. Right now it was beating a path to John's door and she almost felt bad for anyone who got in her way.

She placed the Tupperware with her lunch into the microwave and sat down to wait. Looking through the bag she pulled out the other items John had packed. There was silverware and a napkin, a snack size bag of carrot sticks and an apple. Stuck to the bottom was a post it. Pulling it out Ellie smiled. "_Ellie, Hope you slept well last night. Make sure you eat all your lunch; I have plans for you tonight. John_" the note made Ellie shiver. She could imagine all sorts of things that John could do to her that she would need to keep her energy up for. Despite the suggestive nature of the note she had a feeling that wasn't what he meant. If he didn't take advantage of her last night when she had practically thrown herself at him it wasn't likely tonight he had changed his mind. It was sweet he wanted to go slow but Ellie wasn't sure how long it was going to take before she was a very frustrated woman.

Ellie finished her lunch and washed out the container, as she slipped the note into the pocket of her scrubs she heard an announcement over the speaker. Multiple car MVA with four critical patients. Rushing into the ER she got to work. When she next looked up at the clock she had only five minutes left in her shift. She had been so busy with the accident victims the afternoon had flown by. Luckily they were going to all be fine. Broken bones would heal and bruises would fade. It was a good day in the ER.

Rushing home she jumped in the shower. Eager for her night with John to start. Drying off she quickly tossed on a soft pink t shirt and a simple embroidered skirt. She took the time to dry her hair and apply some simple makeup. Then taking a few deep breaths she slipped on a pair of ballet flats and walked out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John was standing in front of his closet in a towel trying to decide what to wear when he grumbled. He had never cared this much before. He was always careful to be neat and tidy, he was a Marine after all, but never had he even considered what someone else would think about his shirt. He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock at the door. Without a second thought as to who it could be he yanked it open, scowl firmly in place. He was busy and didn't want to be bothered. "What?"

"Oh." Ellie knew how to speak but just at this moment she just didn't seem able. John was standing in front of her wearing nothing but a towel slung low on his hips. He was still damp from his shower. She could see tiny droplets nestled in his dark chest hair. For just a second she thought John really had meant the note the way she had first interpreted it. She knew she was staring but she couldn't help herself. He was perfect. Every muscle in his chest was well defined and the smattering of dark hair made her knees week. His arm was holding the door open and she could remember how it felt to have them wrapped around her. She felt foolish until she met his eyes.

Painfully aware of how little was separating him from her he stood like a statue while she looked him up and down. He felt his body responding to the lustful look on her face. This was bad. He had started to doubt his control and now she was standing in front of him looking at him with those incredible gray eyes he wanted to run and yet his feet wouldn't move.

John and Ellie stood there staring at each other. Both afraid to move, afraid to break the spell they had cast over each other. He wanted her with every fiber of his being but it was as if he was standing in quicksand.

Ellie was arguing with herself in her head. She wanted him. Wanted him more than she had wanted anything for as long as she could remember but his plea last night was still fresh in her mind. She knew she would feel guilty if she made him break his word. She just couldn't bring herself to do that to him. She wanted this to be more than just a fling; she was pretty sure John wanted the same thing so she took a deep breath and tried to collect her thoughts.

"You better get your butt upstairs and dressed quickly, thinking about what's under that towel is really not helping me to keep my hands off you." His eyes got wider at her words and he moved just the slightest bit forward. As if unable to resist the temptation of that smile. Just as quickly though he seemed to come to his senses and turned and ran up the stairs. John told himself a retreat was better than surrender.

Ellie tried not to watch as he ran up the stairs but she had used the last of her will power on resisting John's chest. If he was impressive from the front he was delicious from the back. She watched his leg muscles flex as he propelled himself up the stairs two at a time, the towel rode up to reveal the most perfect example of the gluteus maximus she had ever witnessed. She sighed when he disappeared at the top of the stairs and turned to sit on the couch.

Alone is his room John took a deep breath. Was fate conspiring against him? He wasn't even sure how he had managed to control the urge to kiss her. He threw on the first shirt he came across in his closet and some tan shorts and ran back downstairs. He would never admit it but he was afraid if she came upstairs there would be nothing that could stop him from taking her. He knew he was already at the end of his control.

Ellie turned to see him coming down the stairs and she stood to face him.

John saw her standing there waiting for him and felt his heart skip a beat. She was breathtaking. He was once again amazed that he had spent the better part of a year not really noticing her. He strode over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He could smell her perfume. Something sweet and clean, just like her.

"So where are you taking me tonight?" She smiled up at him.

"It's top secret. I could tell you but then I would have to kill you." His face was stone but Ellie just giggled.

"Hmm, top secret huh? Are you sure I can't be trusted?" she batted her eyelashes at him in a very obvious way and ran a hand up his chest. "I'm very good at keeping secrets."

"Nope sorry you will just have to wait and see." She gave him an exaggerated pout and stomped her foot. Seeing John's playful side made her smile. He was a good man. She wondered how she ever doubted that.

"Pout all you want. I think it makes you mouth look irresistible." As if to prove his point he leaned in and kissed her. It was a slow and sensuous kiss that had her pressed up against him with his arms around her the only thing preventing her from losing her balance. She was parting her lips at the insistence of his tongue and moaning slightly at how good it felt to be held close to him. He had such an affect on her. She was dizzy and tingling all over. She felt flushed and yet she had chills running up her spine. Pulling back he smiled down at her.

"Irresistible" John said it so quite it took her lust clouded mind a moment to process. Still in his arms she just smiled up at him. He was reluctant to let her go but if he didn't soon they were never going to leave. Grabbing her hand he pulled her to the door.

He had helped her into the passenger seat of his Crown Vic. Closing the door as she swung her legs into the car. Climbing behind the wheel he steered the car down the road. He made turn after turn until Ellie was so turned around she didn't know which county they were in, never mind which town. Finally when Ellie was almost convinced John was lost he turned down a dirt road. They drove for another mile over the bumpy surface before they came to an open field. John swung the car to the side of the makeshift road and shut it off.

"This is it?" Ellie was confused. It looked like they were in a hay field.

"Sorry still can't tell you." John was holding her hand and guiding her out of the car. He ran around to the trunk and grabbed two bags. Ellie was even more confused. Were they going on a hike? It would have been nice if he told her. At least she was wearing flats but they weren't made for uneven terrain. John slung the bags over his should and grabbed her hand. Leading her towards a little path she hadn't even noticed before. The walked about 40 yards before the field opened up. She gasped. They were on the top on a large hill; below them was a tiny sea town that looked like something out of a Norman Rockwell painting. The sun was getting low in the sky and they would be able to watch it set in perfect solitude. It was breathtaking.

"Oh John." She squeezed his hand and turned to look at him. "It is beautiful."

"I thought you might like It." dropping the two bags he pulled out a large plaid blanket which he lay out on the ground. Drawing her down to sit on it he went about unpacking the other bag. It was a picnic dinner. "And for dinner, fried chicken, potato salad and some green bean almandine." John laid out the spread before her. Pulling a bottle of wine out he pulled a corkscrew out of his pocket and opened it. Fishing in the bag again he produced two plastic wine glasses; he handed Ellie hers and poured her some.

"You really thought of everything?" Ellie was so amazed at how much effort he had put into this. It was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for her. She waited for him to pour himself some wine and sit next to her. Turning towards him she raised her glass. "To the possibility of something great."

John just smiled at her as he sipped the wine. Setting his wine glass down he went about pulling out the rest of the spread he had spent the better part of the day packing for them, including the citronella candles and the little radio.

They ate in contented silence with Ellie only occasionally commenting on how delicious everything was. When they were down John Packed everything away back in the bag and pulling out a dark container while Ellie looked on curiously.

"You didn't think I'd forget dessert did you?" John was smiling at her again. He couldn't remember a time he had smiled so much. He had thought he had been happy with Ilsa but now sitting on this hill about to watch the sun set he realized how he had just been content. He was drawn out of his thoughts when Ellie moved closer. Snuggling into the crook of his arm. She felt so good there. So right. John wasn't really a Murphy law kind of guy. He believed good planning let to good results but with he was suddenly gripped with dread. What was he doing letting himself get attached to this beautiful women? She knew nothing about him. He had suffered more injuries for his country than he could count, when you added in all the close calls it was amazing he was still alive. When it was his life on the line he never thought twice but letting Ellie into his life meant putting her in danger too. He couldn't live with himself if something happened to her. He would kill to protect her. It was a sobering thought. He had killed many times but always under orders. John didn't find any joy in taking another man life but he also didn't hesitate if it was necessary. However the knowledge that he would kill for another person was scary.

Ellie looked up at him. "John?" She had felt his body tense up and was worried what was bothering him.

At the sound of her voice he was drawn out of his head. He looked down at her and smiled placing a soft kiss on her head. It was too late for him to worry about that. He was already in too deep. There was no way he was walking away from her. The general herself could order it and it wouldn't matter. "Shall we?" She looked confused at his question until he popped open the container to reveal chocolate covered strawberries.

"Oh John" He pulled a strawberry out and fed it to her. Watching as her lips covered the juicy red fruit he felt his body react. Ellie felt a small drip on her chin, she raised her hand to wipe it away, John's hand grabbed hers gently as she finished. Ellie's eyes went wide as she watched him lick the juice off her finger. They had done a fair job of just enjoying themselves despite the romance of the setting. Some hand holding, a little giggling and an occasional gentle caress. The chemistry was there but they had kept it in check. Ellie had felt the slow smolder all night. Every time they got close she felt the warmth in her core react but when she felt John's mouth on her finger it was like someone dumped gas on the fire and it suddenly raged out of control. It was all too easy to remember how his mouth felt pressed against the sensitive skin of her neck. She found herself moaning slightly at the sensation.

John stopped thinking and acted. Pushing Ellie back into the blanket and following her down. She made no move to stop him as he hovered inches away from her. He was holding himself up with one arm and pulling her body closer to his with the other. He didn't want any space between them. It was bad enough he couldn't feel her skin against his. She reached up and ran her thumb across his cheek. John just stared at her. Willing her to stop him, to push her away. Instead she gently pulled his mouth down. He hovered an inch away. "Are you sure?" he was terrified of her answer. It was a sobering thought that this woman had made him feel more afraid than a dozen armed militants.

Ellie was a firm believer that actions speak louder than words so she lifted her head off the blanket and pressed her lips to his. It was gentle and sweet and lasted only a moment before she pulled back. She could still see the question in his eyes. The hesitation. "I've never been more sure of anything."

2 dates. He hadn't even been able to hold out past the 2nd date. So much for going slow. It was John's last coherent thought before he crushed his mouth to hers. He could taste the strawberries on her tongue while his hand slipped under the hem of her shirt to explore the smooth skin of her back. Ellie moaned into his mouth as she raised her hips and pressed into the hard ridge in his shorts. John pulled back and Ellie whimpered. He quickly drew her shirt over her head. Leaning in to trace the line of her neck with his mouth. Her hands were in his hair holding him close and her breath was coming in short pants. As he made his way down her silky skin she continues to press her hips up to him. He swung one leg over her pressing her back into the blanket at the same time taking her nipple into his mouth through the shear fabric. She moaned at the sensation.

His mouth was warm and as he nipped and laved at her nipples Ellie felt the desire pool in her core. She was squirming like a fish out of water under his touch trying to ease the ache that John was igniting. She felt him pull back slightly and blow across the damp skin. It sent chills racing through her body. She shoved him back and he looked at her shocked only to smile when he realized she was tearing his shirt over his head. When his arms were free he wrapped then around her and released the clasp on he bra. Slowly sliding it down her arms as she watched him with hooded eyes. John wanted to see more. Needed to see all of her exposed before him. Laid bare before his touch. He slipped his hands to the side zip on her skirt and pulled it down. Growling when he saw the tiny scrap of lace she was wearing underneath. It could serve no other purpose than to make him hard. With his finger he traced the edge of the dainty fabric and watched as her eyes slid shut and she drew a raged breath.

Ellie smiled. She hadn't planned on John seeing them but she had been a girl scout. Better to be prepared. She was not disappointed at his reaction. As he slipped her skirt down her legs she sat forward, reaching for his belt and unfastening it quickly. She felt his hand grab her wrist and she looked up at his face. If she had any doubts left his eyes would have wiped them away. He was looking at her like she was the most amazing thing he had ever seen and she couldn't help but think the blue of his eyes was more beautiful than any sunset.

"Please John." It was her turn to beg. She wanted to see him, to touch him, all of him. She had felt guilty about tempting him before but she was past that now. She couldn't go another minute without knowing what it felt like to be with him, what it felt like to have him inside of her. His grip loosened and she undid the button on his shorts. She didn't look away from his eyes. She wanted to see his reaction. Slowly easing down the zipper she watched him as he sucked in a breath between clenched teeth as her finger grazed his member. It jumped at the contact and she smiled. Leaning closer she eased him onto his back and slid his shorts and boxers down his narrow hips. She tried to hide her surprise at his size when his erection sprung free of his shorts. John was a big man in every sense of the words.

She sat back and took in all of him. She kept coming back to masculine. There wasn't a single inch of him that wasn't all man. Leaning down she placed a few chaste kisses on his collar bone. She saw his eyes close and his jaw clench. Encouraged by his reaction she lifted her leg and straddled him. John cursed under his breath. The only thing between them was the tiny wisp of lace she was still wearing. He could feel her wet heat through her panties and it was driving him mad. Her hair was drifting over his chest as she trailed her mouth across nipping and soothing with her tongue, her hands were at his hips holding him down. When she sucked his nipple into her mouth John nearly lost control.

"Ellie, I need you." The words came out is a rush of breath as John's hands came up to her hips. Pulling her down on him. She shifted slightly in order to remove the last barrier but he had her in a vice grip.

"Me too John, oh god me too." hearing her consent John's hands moved slightly and he tore the scrap of fabric. Ellie gasped as she watched him toss it away. John's mouth lifted in a smug smirk and his grip loosened just enough. Now that she wasn't pinned to him Ellie lifted herself slightly and slid down slowly.

"Ellie I don't have anything, I wasn't planning on this." He was at the edge of control. He voice was shaky and deep.

"I'm safe." did she really think he was worried about her?

"Are you sure?" If she said no he would somehow find the strength to stop even if it killed him. But she just nodded. John let out the breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. Grabbing her hips again he lifted her up and slipped inside her. Ellie gasped and John thought he could die and go to heaven. She was so hot and tight he wasn't sure how he would last more than the next ten seconds.

Ellie sat back causing John's cock to go deeper. She felt fuller than she ever thought possible as she started to work her hips back and forth she couldn't help the moans that were escaping her mouth. She was vaguely aware that John's fingers were digging into her hips but the pain only added to the pleasure she was getting from riding him. As she lifted off him torturously slow again she felt him shift and suddenly she was underneath him and he was settled between her thighs looking down at her. She reached her hand up to trace his jaw and he thrust into her. She cried his name. She begged him not to stop. To go faster, to go harder. She cursed, she screamed and she clawed at his back leaving little red welts when her body finally exploded. Behind closed eyes she watched the fireworks and felt them sizzle across her skin.

John was in heaven. If it was possible she felt better than his dreams. She was pushing her hips up to meet his every thrust. Loosing control and he was making her do it. Leaning down he gently bit her collar bone and then soothed the mark with his tongue enjoying Ellie's reaction. He was moving faster and faster, in and out, in and out, he could feel her inner muscles tighten and he knew she was getting close. He watched her shatter, felt her nails drag down his back and he couldn't hold back anymore. He exploded deep within her with a guttural moan. His arms buckled slightly and he collapsed on top of her rolling onto his back, pulling Ellie and the blanket with him. They lay there feeling deliciously exhausted as their hearts returned to a regular rhythm.

------------------------------------------------

Twilight had come and gone and Ellie was still tucked into the crook of John's arm. Resting against him feeling a sense of utter contentment. His hand was smoothing her hair back and he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. She was drifting into the fog the proceeds sleep when she felt him stir.

"We can't stay here all night." His voice was low.

"Why not?" Ellie realized she was so sleepy she was slurring her words.

"For one we both have to work in the morning and there is the small mater of the wild animals."

She jerked her head up now fully awake. "Wild animals?"

"Yes there are mountains lions in this area and we have open food containers. It wouldn't be a good idea to stay here all night." Ellie jumped up and started to get dressed before John even finished explaining. She wasn't going to become kitty chow. John laughed deep in his chest as she struggled to get her skirt on straight.

"Do not laugh at me mister. Have you even seen a mountain lion bite?" John just shook his head, unable to hide his smile. "Yeah well I have and I would like to avoid it."

"Ellie relax. Nothing is going to happen to you." She looked down at him, still sprawled across the blanket, and smiled. She felt herself relax. For some reason she felt safe with him. She sat back down next to him and put her head on his chest.

"Wait did you say you have to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah just some preliminary stuff. Paperwork, physical. I think they are going to have me spend the day going over their systems." The lie flowed easily off his tongue but tasted bitter. She has just bared her soul to him while they made love, now with her skin still flushed; he was already lying to her. Yes it was for her protection but that didn't make it burn any less on his tongue.

"That's great John. You are going to make that place safer than fort Knox." John smiled, of course he was because he was housing something much more important than gold. "I'm so happy for you. This is a huge step from working at the buymore."

"Yeah that was just something temporary until I figured out what to do next." More lies. More bitterness. He wanted to change the subject. "Ellie about tonight.."

"John if you even think to say you're sorry or you regret anything I will hit you." she raised her hand for emphasis.

"It might be selfish but I could never regret being with you." She smiled at him. That bright perfect smile and he knew it was the truth. No matter what happened now he couldn't regret this. Couldn't regret the way she felt in his arms or making her scream his name. "Next time I will take my time."

"Oh" she squeaked out the noise and all the bluster went out of her. Just the way he said those words made her body tingle with the possibilities.

They packed up and headed back hand in hand. Ellie fell asleep against john's shoulder almost as soon as they were on the pavement again. For John's part he almost ran two red lights because he was so busy watching her. When they pulled into the apartment complex parking lot Ellie roused slightly.

"Home?" her voice was barely audible.

"Yes Ellie." He walked around to her side of the car and scooped her out. Carrying her to her door her door he managed to get it unlocked and opened without jostling her too much. She felt so right in his arms. It dawned on him that he was about to carry her across the threshold. Something that help significance. Something that held meaning. But he tried not to think too much about it. John tried to be honest with himself and it was not likely he would ever get a happy ever after. More disturbing was the fact that for the first time when he thought about it he felt regret. He had long ago given his life over to corp and country and for the first time he wondered if the price was too high.

Ellie stirred as he placed her on the bed. "This is becoming a habit for you John." She gave him a sleepy smile. John went to stand and Ellie grabbed his hand. "Don't go." her eyes sparkled in the dim light of her room.

"Ellie you have work in the morning and so do I." He hadn't spent the night with someone in a very long time, probably since Ilsa. He was saying no purely from a tactical standpoint. He had no weapons with him and there was nothing in her room. Not to mention he wouldn't hear any of the alarms if the intersect was compromised. It had nothing to do with not wanting to get content in a situation he still was convinced couldn't have a future.

"Please John." He could still make excuses. A dozen good ones were running through his head but he couldn't take the taste of another lie.

"Ellie, this isn't a good idea." At least it was the truth. He watched her sit up and pulls him into a sitting position next to her.

"John stop it. If someone hurt you I'm sorry, I wish I could say that will never be me but I don't want to make promises I can't keep." She was holding his hands in her lap daring him to interrupt. "All I know is that 6 months ago my life was exactly where I thought I wanted it to be and until tonight I had no idea how wrong I was."

"Ellie"

"No let me finish, if you are going to try and pull away every time we get closer just know that I am only going to fight harder. Fate is such a foolish concept I'm more of a seeing is believing kind of girl. That said I can't deny how I feel about you."

"Ellie"

"Please stay with me, tonight, tomorrow, for as long as you can I want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up to your blue eyes smiling at me."

"I'll stay tonight Ellie." He stripped down and slipped into bed with her. As she snuggled back next to him he saw her smile with satisfaction. "You would have made a good lawyer, or maybe a cop." Ellie ticked his ribs playfully "Yeah the perps would be spilling their guts to you."

"It's only a matter of time before I have you admitting all your deep dark secrets." Ellie laughed and kissed his chest. John's body tensed and released so quick she could almost ignore it if she hadn't seen the look on his face. There was something he was hiding; maybe it had to do with his time in the marines? Ellie had never seen a war zone but that didn't mean she couldn't understand how something like that could haunt a man.

"Sorry but what you see is what you get." everything out of his mouth was a lie and John felt dirty. Yes he cared for her. It might just be possible that she was perfect for him. That was the problem. Everyone breaks. Everyone talks. Time is the enemy. It was only a matter of time before he told her everything and for the first time John was afraid. Not of breaking cover or letting down his country, but that when she knew the whole truth she would only see the animal she had seen on the beach and she would never look at him again with those gray eyes and smile.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN finally a reason for the M rating.

Coming up next, an arms deal that doesn't go as smoothly as planned.

HOLY CRAP, 6000 words. Guess this got a bit long.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. Chapter 8

Casey was up and gone before Ellie's alarm. He needed to get over to the new Castle. He wanted to beat Walker there. He couldn't handle a thousand questions. She knew he spent the night at Ellie's, Casey had checked in with her. As much as he wanted to keep his private life private she needed to know where he was. To her credit she hadn't said anything, only acknowledged his update. It was a relief. Up until this assignment Casey preferred to work with men. Women get emotional and no matter how well trained they are men are still stronger but Walker made him rethink that. They worked well together. Complimenting each others strengths and weaknesses and she didn't do any of those silly girl things like ask him about feelings. He thought her attachment to Bartowski had her compromised but he had recently come to agree that he was worth protecting. Not that he would ever say anything to Bartowski about that but the kid did try and it seemed like more often than not he succeeded. The fear that he war getting soft rose up again. Too attached. Too soft. Too human. Casey wasn't a regular Joe. He was a trained killer and as such he didn't get to do the same things as the general public. On that list had always been friends and a relationship. Despite his internal arguments he couldn't deny how content he had been when he had woken up to find Ellie tucked into his side clutching his arm. She was a chink in his armor. She made it harder for him to do his job and Casey was beginning to realize that he couldn't be altruistic. His inner child reared its head every time he thought about her. Mine. Selfish or not he just didn't want to give her up.

He punched in his code and went into the subbasement. 2 more doors, a thumb scan and a voice identification later and Casey was sitting at a desk working on a secure computer. He had already come up with a pretty good plan for taking out the buyers, he had fake ID's for them and was pretty sure he had found some background on the arms dealer. When Walker got here they could easily jump into the details and have this whole thing done before lunch time. That would leave him with a few good hours to work off some of this anxiety. Undercover ops always left him edgy. Too many variables that just couldn't be controlled. Too many things that could go wrong. It eased his mind to know Walker would have his back but they weren't bullet proof.

He heard the door open and looked up to see Walker stroll in.

"Morning Casey." She was carrying 2 cups of coffee. She placed one in front of him and nodded when he grunted thanks. "So what are we looking at?" She leaned in over his should to look at the plans he had drawn up.

"I think this should be a pretty straightforward op."

"Good, show me what you got so far."

Casey went over the details with Walker for the next few hours. Then went through every possible outcome until they were convinced they could handle any changes that might pop up. He appreciated the ease with which she followed his line of thinking. He had never worked with anyone this long and he wondered if it was natural that they communicated without speaking or if it was just lucky. He briefly thought about asking Walker about what it was like working with Larkin but he didn't want to open up that can of worms. The guy wasn't even cold in the ground yet.

"So we meet back here at 1630." Casey glanced at his watch "that gives me almost 4 hours to get all our gear in order."

"Do you want help?" Walker wasn't one to shirk her responsibilities.

"No, you run off and find Bartowski." Casey grunted as she smiled and headed out. Chuck was a good kid but it was beyond him how someone as deadly as Walker could stand his bumbling. He shrugged his shoulders.

Placing the last bag on the lift Casey sent it to the surface to load into his trunk. He took an inventory of everything one last time and then headed over to the training area. Turning on the treadmill he jumped on. Running 3 miles before moving to the weight bench. He needed to work out but didn't want to be compromised for the mission so he kept the weight down and the reps up. Satisfied with the sweat he had worked up he headed to the showers. He still had a little over and hour. Just enough time to triple check everything. He didn't like surprise on a mission.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ellie awoke she reached across the bed only to realize she was alone. He heart sank for a moment. Was he trying to avoid the morning after conversation? Did he have regrets? Lifting her head off the pillow she realized what had woken her up. She could smell the coffee drifting from the kitchen and she smiled. Grabbing her robe she walked down the hall. John had set the timer on the coffee pot. She smiled. Sitting next to the pot was her favorite mug and another note. _Ellie, I wont be able to see you tonight. What about tomorrow? I have no regrets. John. _It was like he had read her mind and she smiled again. She could survive until tomorrow without seeing him. She was working the 2nd shift today anyway. Pouring herself a cup of coffee she made her way over to the couch to amuse herself with some morning TV.

By lunch time she felt like a complete vegetable. She had spent most of the morning on the couch and accomplished nothing. Oh well. She wandered off to her shower to get ready for work. Closing her eyes as the water splashed down on her she thought about last night. John had been so amazing. She couldn't wait to see what would happen the next time they were alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck and Sarah made there way back to Castle, as the entered the last door to the secure room they saw John looking over the plans.

"Anything new?" Sarah asked walking over to him. She had a bag with her which he assumed contained her change of clothes.

"Nope just going over it again to make sure we didn't miss anything." Walker liked how thorough Casey was. He made sure to keep the risk down to a minimum. It was a good quality to have in a partner.

"I'm all ready to flash!" Casey just growled at him. There was no need to be that excited about a mission.

20 minutes later Casey, Sarah and Chuck were getting into the car and heading out to the location of the deal. The FBI has been dispatched to intercept the real buyers. Casey had just gotten the call that there were all cooling their heals at FBI HQ downtown. So far they hadn't said anything but it didn't really matter as Casey and Walker already had all the intel they would need.

When they pulled up to the meeting site Casey parked the car opposite the only other vehicle in the abandoned lot.

"Yeah yeah stay in the car." Chuck smiled at Sarah as she looked at him before getting out with Casey. "Be careful"

Casey looked like a hit man straight out of the godfather and Sarah looked deadly wearing head to toe black leather and a red wig. Just on the off chance the arms dealer had noticed her and Chuck at Rick's soft serve the other night she wanted to look as different as possible.

"Let me see the money" The arms dealer was all business. That was fine with Casey. The sooner they get the weapons the sooner they could take this guy down. He turned to Walker. She was moving forward with a steel briefcase. Placing it on the arm's dealer's hood she opened the lid. It was filled with neatly banded rows of cash.

"100k as agreed" Casey speech was deep and threatening. He didn't want this guy thinking he was a pushover.

"Guys?" Casey and walker could hear Chucks voice in their earpieces. "He has a sniper on the tower behind you."

It took every ounce of training for Casey not to look up. Snipers didn't necessarily mean a double cross but it also didn't speak to trust either. "I'd like to see the merchandise before I had this over." Casey took a few steps forward. At least he thought he did. His thoughts got pretty fuzzy at that point but he did remember wondering why he was lying on the pavement..

At the sound of the rifle crack Sarah dropped to the floor and rolled. Sending up a silent prayer that Casey was as fast. She could see Chuck climbing behind the wheel of the car. They had gone over the possibility of an ambush but only as an after thought. Sarah mentally thanked Casey again for his thoroughness. She could see chuck maneuvering the car to provide them with cover. _Good boy_. Popping up behind the car Sarah started firing on the sniper. It was unlikely she would hit him at this distance but at least he would have to take cover. As she emptied the clip and went to reload she realized she was the only one firing. Swinging around she saw Casey lying face down on the concrete. He had been wearing a vest so she hoped he had just been knocked unconscious by the concussion of the bullet.

Using the car for cover Sarah made her way towards Casey's prone form. When she got close enough to check him she went white. There was blood all over the back of his jacket. Armor piercing rounds._ Dam it Dam it Dam it_.

"Chuck, Casey's hit. I need the car closer now." Chuck heard the slight waver in her voice and jumped into action. He had the car positioned between them and the snipers before Sarah could even get Casey rolled over.

"We need to get him in the car Chuck." That was easier said than done. Casey was nearly twice Sarah size and he had close to 50 pounds on Chuck.

"The sniper took off. Guess his target was our friend over there." Chuck pointed towards the arms dealer. From this angle it was obvious the guy has sustained a kill shot. He wasn't going to be giving up any of his partners in crime unless someone was really good with a Ouija board. Right now none of that mattered. Casey needed medical attention and he needed it fast. He was a big guy but there was a lot of blood. Chuck wasn't a doctor but he was pretty sure time wasn't on their side.

Some how Sarah and Chuck manhandled him into the backseat. Sarah stayed with him keeping pressure on the wound and Chuck drove like he was lead car of the Indy 500 in the final lap.

Sarah called backup to clean up the mess and alert the hospital of their arrival. They still needed to make sure the weapons didn't end up out in the open. She was cool and calm on the outside, inside she was shaking like a leaf. She would not loose another partner. Not so soon after Bryce.

"Hold on John, we are almost there."

"John? You going soft on me Walker?" John teased her and Sarah felt her tension go down slightly. If he was making jokes maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought. He coughed slightly and Sarah saw the blood on his lips.

"Chuck. Hurry." He didn't think it was possible but he managed to go a little bit faster. He couldn't let anything happen to Casey. He had to save the life of the man who saved his life more times than he could count.

Chuck swung into the ER drop and was out before the car was fully in park. He grabbed two guys with a stretcher and dragged them back. Sarah helped them lift Casey out of the car. The EMT's rushed Casey into the hospital where nurses and doctors were waiting. Chuck took a deep breath as he watched them cut Casey's shirt open and pry off his vest. It looked like the bullet had hit the edge of the vest and fragmented. Tearing into his stomach with deadly force. He reached for Sarah's hand and realized it was slick with blood. They stood back and watched as the team of doctors and nurses worked frantically to stop the bleeding and asses the damage. Casey was pale and despite his size Chuck thought he looked small. Lying on the stretcher covered in gauze while half a dozen pairs of gloved hands went over every inch of his wound.

"Sarah." He wasn't sure what he wanted to say to her.

"I know Chuck, I know. He is strong. It would take more then one bullet to take down Colonel John Casey." She squeezed his hand and moved closer trying to offer what comfort she could. She realized that despite all his training Chuck's huge heart would never make it easy for him to see someone he cared about suffer.

------------------------------------------------------

Ellie was 4 hours into her 8 hour shift when she heard the call come in. Gun shot. Some poor man was being brought it after being shot in the abdomen. Ellie watched the team assemble as she went behind the curtain to triage a 3 year old boy with a possible broken arm. She was sitting with him in private with a social worker. The curtain had been pulled tight as they asked him questions to ensure it truly was an accident that had landed this little boy with a mop of blond hair in her ER. He seemed way too happy of a little boy to be the victim of abuse but protocol dictated caution. Ellie couldn't argue. She had been forced to look into the eyes of lost children who cringed as she placed her hands on them to examine their injuries. It broke her heart. As she checked the arm with her fingers the little boy chatted non stop about how he had fallen off the slide because his big brother had been chasing him. Apparently they were playing cops and robbers.

"And which one were you?" Ellie asked with a smile, she was vaguely aware that the gun shot victim was arriving.

"The robber." The little boy said with a sly smile. "I stole Jack's iPod."

"So did he catch you?"

"Yeah and then I fell. I think I broke it."

"Well you are going to need an x ray but you might be right."

"You are going to x ray Jack's iPod?" the little boy sounded confused. Ellie laughed, still vaguely aware of all the commotion. Poor guy must be in bad shape.

"No for your arm silly." She turned to the nurse, she would send him up to radiation and see is they could confirm her suspicions.

Ellie stood up and pulled the curtain back still watching the little boy. His eyes lit up at the prospect of another ride in the wheel chair. Ellie couldn't help but smile. As he was wheeled past her Ellie heard a ringing in her ears. She frowned thinking it was the first signs of a killer headache. As she followed the boy out into the main waiting room she froze. Across the room, heading out the doors to surgery were Sarah and Chuck, holding hands and covered in blood. Ellie felt like she was trapped in quicksand as she rushed across the crowded ER waiting room to get to them. She thought she was screaming but maybe it was only in her head because Chuck didn't turn around. She managed to squeak out his name as she got closer. He turned and looked at her and if she thought it wasn't possible to be more afraid she was wrong. The look on Chucks face made the acid in her stomach churn. He was white as a sheet and scared. She couldn't remember a time when he had looked that afraid. As she reached him she ran her hands all over him. Trying to find the source of the blood. Needing to feel that he was real. She was only half aware that Sarah had taken a step back.

"Chuck oh my god are you okay?" Ellie was frantic. He was all she had. They were all each other had. She wasn't sure what she would do if anything were to happen to him.

"Ellie, it's okay." He grabbed her shoulders to get her to stop touching him. He could already see she had John's blood on her hands. He grimaced. What the hell were they going to tell her? "It's not my blood." Ellie looked at Sarah. "Not her's either."

Ellie took a deep breath and then she remembers the call about the gun shot victim. Male 6'3" 240 pounds._ Oh god. Oh god oh god. _"John." His name was barely a whisper and Ellie felt her knees buckle. She didn't go down but it was only because Chuck had grabbed her and was steering her towards a chair. Sarah was right behind her.

"Look at me Ellie, you know how good the doctors are here, he is going to be fine." Chuck waited for the inevitable question. The moment when he would be forced to lie to his sister again but she didn't ask. He watched her take and deep breath straighten her shoulders.

"Chuck, Sarah, I'm going to find out what's going on." She stood up all business. Chuck relaxed slightly. Ellie had a will of steel. Chuck had no doubt there would be a time when she asked all the questions he didn't want to answer but right now she was in crisis mode and she wouldn't crack until everything was done. He watched he push through the doors he and Sarah had just been denied admittance into and disappear down the corridor.

"What the hell do we do now?" Chuck turned to Sarah.

"I don't know Chuck, I don't know." They would have to come up with some kind of cover story but Sarah didn't have the energy right now. Not while Casey lay on an operating table just a few feet away from them fighting for his life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellie stood in the viewing room while the surgeons worked furiously to stem the bleeding. John had multiple pieces of bullet shrapnel in his abdomen and each one had blazed a trail of destruction through his soft flesh. She had been saying a silent prayer in her head over and over again, rocking back and forth in an unconscious attempt to comfort herself.

2 hours passed like minutes as she watched the doctor close the incision. He was still alive and that was something. Ellie was well aware that he still had a long tough road ahead of him but he was alive right now and that was something to celebrate. She overheard the surgeon mention something about how his vest probably saved his life but she wouldn't worry about that now. She needed to give Chuck and Sarah an update.

-------------------------------------------------

She walked back out to the waiting room to find them sitting in the same place she had left them. As they saw her approach they both stood. Dreading what she would say.

"He made it through the surgery. Now it's up to John." Ellie had dark circles under her eyes. The last two hours had been hell on her and she had no intention of going anywhere anytime soon. She wanted to get back to recovery. She didn't think John was going to wake up anytime soon but she was going to be there when he did.

"Go home and get cleaned up. He isn't going to wake up till at least tomorrow morning." Ellie turned to head back to recovery.

"Ellie?" Chuck's voice was small and scared. She hadn't heard him like that since he was little.

"We can talk about it tomorrow Chuck," She turned and hugged her brother. "I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you." She smiled at him and then turned to Sarah. "Make sure he goes to bed, no waiting up and worrying." She tried to do her impression of scolding mom but she was too tired to put much force behind it.

Sarah nodded and grabbed Chuck's hand. "He is stronger than anyone I've ever met." Ellie knew she was talking about John. She wasn't sure why it should matter but she was comforted by Sarah's confidence. She just nodded and watched them walk away. Shoulders slumped and still sticky with John's blood she made her way to her locker to change and wash up before she began her vigil. She would be by his side when he woke up. If shear will could help heal someone then John would be up and about in no time.

-----------------------------------------------------

AN hmmm what kind of creative story will Chuck and Sarah concoct and who thinks Casey isn't going to be a very patient patient?

Reviews welcome please.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN**

**Someone rightly pointed out how Ellie didn't notice Sarah leather and wig get up and I never did explain what Chuck was wearing. Holes! So let's assume Sarah tore the wig off in the car and that Ellie was too focused on the blood she saw on Chuck to care about the leather. **

**And before I forget a few chapters back someone mentioned that Casey and Sarah would call the General Sir because of her rank. Perhaps this is correct in other countries but in the USA you call a female officer Ma'am if you know what's good for you. Regardless of rank or branch of service. Of this I am %100 sure.**

**Thanks to everyone for being so helpful and all the kind words.**

**We now join our regularly scheduled program already in progress.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellie's mind wouldn't shut down. She was exhausted but sleep was ever elusive. When she closed her eyes she was bombarded with imagines of the man lying in the hospital bed next to her. Little things that she had dismissed kept playing through her head. She was making a list of all the things that she knew to be true and another list of things she thought were true. True, John had saved her and Chuck that night on the beach, he had sat through her stitching his thumb without a twitch, his body was covered in scars, some looked suspiciously like bullet wounds, he had been wearing a bullet proof vest when he was shot, when he kissed her she felt dizzy. Possible truths, He was a Marine, he had seen combat, he had spent the day filling out paperwork for his new job as head of security for an internet company. And how did her brother and his girlfriend fit into this? Something was just out of her reach and her sleep addled brain couldn't put it together. All she knew for sure was she had feelings for John and despite her questions she couldn't leave his side until she knew he was okay.

Exhaustion had finally claimed her somewhere around 1AM after the night nurse had brought her a reclining chair. Ellie's sleep was filled with nightmares. Her whimpering was the first sound John heard when he came awake. He hurt everywhere. What the hell had gone wrong? Last thing he could remember was… Crap, he got shot. Walker and Bartowski had brought him to the hospital. How had he let that happen? Oh man he was going to kill whoever had shot him. If Walker hadn't already done it. That thought brought a slight smile to his face.

"John" There was fear in Ellie's voice but it wasn't from him, it was for him. If his abdomen hadn't already felt like there were a dozen knives in it he was pretty sure that sound would have done it. Hadn't he told her this was a bad idea? People in his line of work didn't retire at 70 and spend their golden years fly-fishing in Montana with the grandkids. He had always assumed it was a foregone conclusion that he would end up in a flag draped box sooner or later. He felt sad for a moment that there was no one to give his flag. His mother was gone and there was no one else. It should have bothered him that he was more upset about no one taking his flag than dieing but he was still groggy from the drugs so he let it slide.

"John please." Her voice pulled him back. There was a tremor that wasn't there before. Whatever was happening in her dream wasn't good. He reached out one hand towards her. The slight jostling sending new needles of pain through his body.

"Ellie? Wake up honey." He squeezed her shoulder gently and her eyes flew open. It only took her a moment to shake off the nightmare.

"Your awake, let me get the nurse." She tried to stand up but he wasn't letting go of her hand.

"Wait, just let me look at you for a minute." She smiled down at him. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen. He actually felt the pain lessen. She was everything that was good in the world and god help him he would do anything she asked. He was afraid he could love her. Love her and spend the rest of his life making her happy.

"You are beautiful." he smiled a goofy smile at her.

"And you are on some serious pain killers" She started to walk away and he wondered if that was why he suddenly felt such deep feelings for her? Was it the drugs? It was possible. Casey had a pretty high tolerance for pain but not for drugs. Based on his size they were probably loading him up not realizing he didn't need it. But then Ellie came back in with the nurses and he was too busy concentrating on not hitting them as they poked and prodded his nice new bandage. He growled so loud at one of them she rushed out of the room. At least the pain helped clear away the drug haze. His brain was still busy trying to figure out what to do next when the nurses walked out and he was alone with her again.

"Can I get you something to drink John?" He turned his attention back to Ellie.

"Ask me what you want to ask." he paused waiting for her to look at him "My defenses are weak and it's your best chance at getting a straight answer." John wasn't sure when he made the decision but he was going to read her in. If the General freaked well he would just deal with that later. It was a miracle she hadn't been compromised sooner. There had been so many close calls. He could think of a dozen reasons it would just be easier if she knew. Maybe he was biased.

Ellie jerked at his words. His voice was gruff and she knew he had to be in a fair amount of pain.

"I'm afraid." Terrified actually. She wasn't able to come up with a single scenario that made this okay. The more she thought about it the more she worried about what the hell John could be caught up in and was Chuck involved? What about Sarah? Was there some giant conspiracy going on under her own roof and she wasn't even aware of it? Her world was spinning out of control for the second time. _This can't be happening again_.

"Ok then I'll start. My name is John Casey; I graduated at the top of my class at Annapolis, took my commission in the Marines and went to fight for my country." He waited to see how she took that. There wasn't too much there that she didn't already know. She seemed to hesitate, battling with herself. Making a decision she stepped forward and sat back down. The best way to get back control was to take action.

"And after the Marines?" Her voice was small but her eyes had fire in them. He knew she was strong he just hoped she could handle this.

"There is no after." She looked at him quizzically.

"Yeah once a marine always a marine." She smiled hesitantly.

"Yes but that's not what I meant. I'm a Colonel assigned to the NSA on a deep cover assignment in conjunction with the CIA." _Way to break it to her gently marine_. He mentally chastised himself.

"Colonel?" She was trying to absorb what he said; her mind was finally connecting dots that had been running around in her head. "And what, Chuck is CIA?" Casey laughed and god it hurt like hell. "Sarah?" John just nodded. "Does Chuck know? Of course he knows. Wait, then what the heck is Chuck? If you tell me he is some kind of super spy I will slap your face. I love my brother but there is no way he could be stealthy or conniving" She was rambling but it was just so much information and she wasn't sure what to do or say or how she felt. It sounded like such craziness but … It was almost like she had the answer on the tip of her tongue but she just couldn't say it

"Chuck has some special talents." The way he said the last words had Ellie looking at him funny. "I'm being honest with you. More honest than I've been in a very long time. Maybe ever. But there are only so many rules I can break"

Ellie sank into the chair. "So you're not a criminal mastermind wanted by the FBI?" John made a face as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. "Yeah sorry jarhead NSA agent is so much more plausible"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Ellie."

"You just told me that everyone I care about has been lying to me for over a year." she ran her hands through her hair. Ellie could forgive a lot but lying was something she hated. She and Chuck has always tried to be honest with each other. "Ohh Chuck." she thought about how many times he had been vague or flaky and she had let it slide. It made so much sense now.

"He hates lying to you. He struggles with it daily, but his need to keep you safe always wins"

"And you John? Do you hate lying?" She could feel the anger rising and she was struggling to keep in check. Did they think she was an idiot?

"The truth is I have never had a hard time lying. I gave my life over to Uncle Sam and did whatever he asked me. More often than not that included lies but I never lost any sleep over it. You need to understand that I have done things that most people wouldn't understand."

"What does that mean?" She saw the look in his eyes and she knew, how had she not scene it? "How many people have you killed?"

He cast his eyes down. He had never really worried about the lives he had taken so easily. It was what he did. Part of his job. She would never understand that sometimes people needed to die. She had taken an oath to protect human life. "Enough."

"And you want me to trust you now?" Ellie was shaking.

"You didn't let me finish." He was frustrated. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have while he was laying in a hospital bed. "I hate lying to you. I haven't slept since that day on the beach. My conscious constantly bothers me. The nurse could come in here and I could spin a tale like you've never heard and I wouldn't blink but you ask me something as simple as where did I get the cut on my arm and the truth is on my tongue before my training kicks in and the cover story spills out. You are the only person who I've ever wanted to know everything about me. Colonel John Casey, jarhead NSA agent. Not some idiot who works at the Buymore."

"I just don't know what to believe." She sounded lost. John wanted to hold her, pull her close. Let her feel how much he cared but he was trapped in this stupid bed. He tried sitting up and the pain was intense but he fought through it. He needed to at least look her in the eyes. He needed her to see that what he was telling her was the truth.

"Look at me Ellie." She gasped when she lifted her eyes. His face was a grimace of pain and a fine sheen of sweat had broken out on his forehead from the exertion but he was sitting up. "I have lied and killed for a lot of reasons, and I will continue to if that is what our country asks me to do but I swear to you I will never lie to you again." he sighed heavily. She couldn't possibly understand what he had just told her. Couldn't possibly know what he was giving her. He hoped she would give him a chance to prove it.

"I don't know John." She had softened at the look in his eyes. She could imagine how much pain he was in and yet when she looked in his eyes all she saw was strength. Seeing him with new eyes she realized why she had been attracted to him. He was an Alpha Male of the highest order. Even sitting in a hospital bed with a silly blue gown on there was no mistaking him for harmless. She wondered how she could have missed it. The power, rippling just below the surface, the deadly strength. In that moment she was just as drawn to him as she had been last night. Physically he was everything she could ever want in a mate and yet she didn't want to trust her heart to someone who could talk about killing so nonchalantly. She was so torn. "I need time."

He sighed. It was better than an out right rejection. "Okay, I think I can give you that. But this isn't just about you and me. I have just shared some highly classified information with you. I need you to go with Walker" he corrected himself

"Sarah. So she can explain some things to you."

"That's why Chuck calls you Casey." He looked up and her and smiled tightly. The pain was getting worse. He looked down and realized he was bleeding through the bandage; a red stain was spreading on the front of the gown.

"Lie down now." She didn't push him back into the bed only because she was afraid he would fight and make it worse but she wasn't gentle either. She ripped back the gown hitting the call button as she gently removed the upper layer of bandage. "Dam it John you pulled half these stitches!"

John just smiled at her because she talked a tough game but the concern on her face was more than just doctor patient. She might not be happy about everything he had revealed but she cared about him and hopefully it was enough. Two nurses came rushing in and started to tend to his wound. Ellie moved up by his face, taking the cool cloth and wiping his brow she hit the button to increase his pain medication, she watched as it eased the lines in his face. She wanted to leave. Hopefully he would sleep for a few hours. Turning she paused, leaning in and placing a chaste kiss against his forehead. Time to have a nice long talk with her baby brother.


	10. Chapter 10

AN once again thanks to everyone for the kind words

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charles Bartowski!" Chuck had been sitting on the couch watching TV when he heard his sister's voice. Too bad she didn't give him enough warning to be able to hide.

"Casey's alright?" Chuck had gotten word from the hospital but he would trust it more from his sister.

"Yeah he woke up this morning. Pulled half his stitches but he should be okay. Do not try and change the subject."

"Ellie I don't even know what the subject is." Chuck was confused. He could only assume she wanted to talk about what happened last night and what his involvement was.

"John told me about you." Ellie was good and angry. Now faced with Chuck she couldn't stop thinking about all the times he had lied to her.

"Ellie, really, I'm at a loss. Why don't you tell me what Casey said?" Was this a trap to get information out of him? God he really was turning into a spy if he could suspect his own sister of trying to trick him. There was no way Casey broke cover, right?

"Okay Chuck we can play this your way." She sat in the chair opposite him. "John told me he is an NSA agent." She watched Chucks face. He was shocked but he quickly recovered.

"That's crazy!" had he really told her that or was it the drugs?

Before she could tell him to cut the innocent act there was a knock at the door. Chuck took advantage of Ellie's distraction and leapt up to answer it.

"Hey Chuck." Sarah said nonchalantly.

"Great so since I can only imagine this isn't the biggest coincidence ever I'll assume you heard everything I said to Chuck?" Sarah should have known Ellie was no dummy.

"Yes I heard but we shouldn't talk here." Sarah dropped the girlfriend act. Her voice was all business.

"Sarah are you sure about this?" Chuck sounded desperate. What about their cover story?

"Casey just called. He already gave her the broad strokes." Sarah said calmly, as if it was every day Casey broke protocol.

"Holy Crap, Did you use Jedi minds tricks on his?" Ellie didn't know what the hell Chuck was talking about.

"I just want to know what is going on." The anger was gone. She couldn't stay mad at Chuck. He was such a good person and he was her baby brother. She loved him.

"Ellie, can you come with me and Chuck please?" Ellie just nodded and followed Sarah and her brother out to the Sarah's car. As soon as they stepped out of the apartment they instinctively reached for each others hands. Ellie smiled. At least what they had was real. Her head was spinning at all the implications. What was real and what wasn't? It was too confusing. What about her feelings for John? She liked him when he was just a simple guy who lived across the courtyard. Was it a bad boy complex? She prided herself on making good choices but perhaps it was John's air of mystery that had pulled her in? Even if she wasn't consciously aware of what he really did. Perhaps her subconsciously picked up on it. Christ why had she taken that stupid Psych class her second year of med school?

When they pulled into the parking lot of Chuck's new office Ellie frowned but didn't say anything. She could be patient for another 5 minutes. Getting out of the car she followed Chuck and Sarah to an elevator. Sarah pulled out a card and the elevator started to descend. Ellie didn't see any buttons for a floor below the garage but maybe she just missed them.

When the doors opened they all stepped out. Sarah punched in a code to another door and it opened to a long hallway. At the end of that Sarah leaned into a machine that looked like a retinal scan and repeated her name. Finally the door popped open and the small group went it. Sarah found herself in a huge room. The ceilings were easily 15 feet high. One wall was a bank of computers screens flanked by filing cabinets and enough weapons to start world war 3 by Ellie's estimation.

"Have a seat Ellie." Sarah motioned to a long couch. She waited for Ellie to settle, she wanted to be sure she was paying attention. There was a lot to tell. "So Casey told you about himself. I'm here to fill in the blanks and to remind you that all of this information is highly classified and that the tiniest breach would put everyone involved in terrible danger."

"Who is _everyone_?" She needed to know who was involved? Was she an unwilling participate in some ridiculous play where everyone knew their part but her?

"Chuck, Casey and myself." Sarah answered. "Although this entire building is staffed with government employees they have no idea that Chuck is what they are here to protect." Ellie looked at Chuck who smiled and waved sheepishly at her.

"What is so special about Chuck?" She gave him a sympathetic look assuming he would understand what she was really asking. Obviously she thought Chuck was special. He was her family.

"Chuck has a computer in his head." Ellie looked at Sarah urging her to go on. "It's called the Intersect. It contains all the data the NSA, CIA and FBI have regarding every threat, foreign and domestic."

"So Chuck is a cyborg?" Chuck smiled at Ellie. He knew she was a closet nerd.

"Not quite. Still all human." he smiled at his sister "the information was encoded visually into my memory."

"It doesn't hurt?" Always the protector.

"No." Chuck moved and sat next to her. Of course she would be worried about him. It was what she did. "it's weird. I see something and it triggers the information pertinent to come to the surface. I call it a flash."

"And Sarah and John?"

"They protect me. See the problem with having all this information in my head is that the bad guys would love to get their hands on it." Chuck sounded sad.

"Oh Chuck what a burden this must be. Why did you sign up for this." Ellie held his hands.

"I didn't really sign up per say. It was a bit of an accident." Chuck said sheepishly.

"Chuck do not dismiss your actions. You could have gone back to your normal life but instead you choose to help me, Casey, your country." Sarah's emotions were close to the surface. Yes Chuck wasn't a war hero like Casey but he was a hero none the less.

"Is that true Chuck?" Ellie wanted to understand his motivation.

"I guess." He didn't look at her. He didn't see himself that way. He never had. All the times he had risked his life to help Sarah or Casey was because he cared about them. That's what family did for each other.

"Chuck what a horrible burden and you carrying it all by yourself. I'm so sorry." Wait she felt bad for him? Chuck was confused.

"So you're not mad at us for lying to you?"

"Yes I'm mad about that, you know how I hate lying, but you had no choice and I know how you think. You didn't want to put me in danger," Ellie was smiling at him. "I love you baby brother." She pulled him into a hug.

"What about Casey?" Chuck couldn't imagine it was that easy for Ellie to let it go.

"I'll talk to him about that." Chuck knew when Ellie was done talking about something. There was no point in pushing.

"Do you have any questions?" Sarah wanted to change the subject. Casey wouldn't want them talking about his private life.

"Yes I do. What qualifies you to protect my brother?" Ellie didn't reveal a trace of humor and Sarah was momentarily thrown. She relaxed slightly when she saw Chuck trying to suppress a grin. He knew his sister could be a mama bear when it came to her "cubs"

"Ellie, Don't scare Sarah. I trust her, you can just trust me for now." Chuck tried his best scolding voice and Ellie smiled.

"He's my baby brother, I just want to be sure he's protected"

"Sarah and Casey are the best. You don't need to worry." Chuck smiled at her.

"Okay so is there some sort of top secret handshake? What about a badge? And is there a uniform?" Sarah and Chuck laughed. They still had to work it out with Beckman but the elder Bartowski should be able to work his magic a second time.

The trio spent the next hour going over procedures and answering all of Ellie's little questions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John woke up alone. He immediately took stocks of his situations. Training was hard to get past even when you were in a hospital bed with a boat load of pain medication coursing through your blood stream. He'd been shot, Walker and Bartowski had brought him here, he'd been operated on and then told Ellie he was a spy. The last thought caused him to try and sit up abruptly which in turn caused sharp pain which then caused monitors to start beeping which led to nurses and poking and prodding and general annoyances.

Casey did his best not to think about what Walker was telling her or how she was taking it. He tried not to think about how much his heart hurt at the thought that she might not be able to understand why he had kept things from her. He tried not to think about how good it had felt to tell her the truth. About how important it was that she know the real John Casey and not some stupid cover ID.

He turned as he heard a knock on the door and his heart beat faster. She was back. He did his best to hide the disappointment when Bartowski's head appeared in the opening.

"Hey big guy." Chuck saw the look on Casey's face. How could he have missed it. He knew Casey cared about his sister. At least he thought he did. That was the only logical explanation for breaking protocol.

"Brought you some magazines and snacks. I tried to sneak in some real food but Nurse Rachett stopped me."

Casey grunted at him. His mask of annoyance back in place. He was disappointed it wasn't Ellie knocking at his door but it wasn't so awful to see Bartowski either. He didn't need the kid knowing that. He would never hear the end of it.

"So how's the gut?'" Chuck sat in the chair next to Casey and turned his attention to the TV. Casey was watching Foxnews but the sound was down too low to Chuck to make anything out. "Ellie said you pulled your stitches."

John tried not to react to her name. He pushed down the urge to ask if she had asked about him. He wasn't 16. She had asked for time and he would give it to her. "Sarah and I brought her up to speed. We didn't tell her anything about you though in case you were curious."

Another grunt was all Casey offered by way of response. He wouldn't break. Not for that pipsqueak! "yeah she seemed to take it pretty good I guess."

Was he testing him? Didn't he know Casey had never bowed to torture? "I was so relieved."

must not break! "An angry Ellie is about as much fun as a charging rhino"

will not ask. "So whatcha watching?"

"you are an evil bastard Bartowski!" Casey's jaw hurt.

"What are you talking about? What the hell do these nurses have you on?" Chuck was totally confused. He was just trying to cheer Casey up.

"Whatever."

"okay then since you are in such a good mood I'll get going, enjoy the magazines."

Casey grunted as Chuck walked out. He hadn't broken!

---------------------------------------------------

After her talk with Sarah and Chuck, Ellie had headed back to her apartment. She needed time. Hadn't that been what she told John? Wasn't that the only reason she wasn't sitting at his bedside right now? She had forgiven Chuck for lying to her because she had understood his motivation but what about John? Had he been lying to protect her? Or was it just his job? How did she reconcile the man who made her a perfect picnic dinner with the man who could take another man's life? She thought back to that night on the beach. She had dismissed it when she had been reminded of John's "Past" but now that she knew the whole story she saw him differently. It was easy to recognize the stealthy killer as he disarmed those goons on the beach. Would he have killed them if Chuck hadn't called his name? Would he have cared? Could she live with that? What about the way Chuck looked up to him? Ellie would have called Chuck naive yesterday but now armed with all her new information she saw that Chuck had grown up a lot. Lost some of his innocence. That saddened Ellie some but if the new grown up Chuck thought so much of John Casey perhaps she should trust in that? Her head hurt. It was too much to think about. He heart wanted her to dismiss all of it and run to him like some foolish movie but her head was too busy figuring out all the twists and turns the revelations of the last 24 hours had reveled.

"Dammit John." She mumbled it under her breath. She sat up quickly. A thought had shaken her to her toes. Despite all of the chaos this had brought on her life she never considered that Devon had been a better choice. She could still only see John. As quick as she realized that another thought popped into her head and she actually gasped. "I'm in love with him." sonofabitch! Things just got a lot more complicated. Ellie got up off the couch and went into her bedroom. She needed a nap. She hadn't gotten but a few hours of sleep last night and they were all spent in a very uncomfortable chair. She stripped down and climbed between the cool sheets. As she rolled over to hug her pillow she caught his scent. John. The pillow still smelled like him. She took a deep breath and let herself drift into dream land. She would be better equipped to handle this internal struggle when she was rested.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark and Ellie was running. She was vaguely aware that she must be dreaming. Or that was her conclusion based on the fact that she was wearing pink polka dot scrubs while her hair was in pigtails. Oh well it was better to go with the flow then to read too deep into things in a dream. At least that had always been Ellie's philosophy. Sometimes a pipe is just a pipe.

As she approached the entrance to her apartment Ellie slowed down and realized John was right behind her. Only it wasn't really John. Dream John was wearing a set of Desert BDU's and was carrying a large orange supersoaker. His face was distorted in an evil grimace and he kept calling her name. She was afraid of him. She needed to get away from him. Scared and out of breath she stumbled into her front door. Trying to push it closed. He was too quick. Evil dream John shoved the door open. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes. She screamed and screamed but made no sound. As the evil dream John turned to carry her back to his place she saw Chuck on the couch. He was wearing his Buymore uniform and was reassembling a gun on the coffee table. She tried to call out to him but again she made no sound. Chuck looked up from the table and she realized he was wearing an eye patch. "Ellie, I see the Colonel found you. That's great news! I know he has big plans for you." Ellie wanted to tell him she didn't want to go with him but she was mute. A silent passenger in her own body. She couldn't even fight him as he carried her back to his apartment. As the passed the fountain she saw Sarah sitting in an inflatable duck, her face was covered in camouflage paint and her hair was tucked under a black watch cap. "excellent work Marine. I see you got your escapee."

As far as dreams go this one was pretty out there and Ellie was extremely frustrated at her lack of control. It was pretty obvious her mind was still afraid of John. She didn't think you needed to be a psych major to figure that out. She just wanted to wake up. She didn't know how someone woke themselves up from a dream? She tried pinching herself but she was still slung over evil John's shoulder. She tried closing her eyes but when she opened them the only thing that had changed was she was in John's apartment. Only it wasn't really his apartment. There were toy guns all over the walls. Before she could try and figure out what it meant he had tossed her on his couch and was grunting at her. She pressed herself back into the couch trying to get away fro him but he kept grunting and was waving his hand in front of her. When she tried to turn her head something in his hand caught her eye. She tried to calm down. It was only a dream and you couldn't die in a dream that was just an urban legend. She felt her breathing slow down. The more she relaxed the more that dream John did as well.

When she was fairly certain he wasn't going to hurt her she reached out and grabbed his hand, whispering soothing words to him like who would and injured dog. She was vaguely aware that if she could whisper she could scream but she no longer felt the urge to escape. She wanted to help. Placing his hand on her lap she grabbed the thorn and pulled it out. Dream John howled and licked the soar spot on his hand. He started making whimpering sounds and laid his head in her lap. Ellie found her fear was gone and she began to smooth his hair back with her hands. When he lifted his head off her lap and smiled up at her it wasn't the face of the distorted dream John but the gentle soul that had held her on the beach. She looked around the room again and the toy guns were gone. Her brain was on the verge of figuring out something but she just couldn't put 2 and 2 together. "Ellie" Some one was calling her name. She tried to ignore it. "Ellie!" Louder this time she found herself being pulled away from John. She clung to him. She didn't want to leave him. "Ellie wake up!" Her eyes popped open to realize Chuck was banging on her door.

"Coming!" Christ what was the national emergency?

She flung the door open and was going to yell at Chuck until she saw his face. Something was wrong. Oh god please. She couldn't even ask him. Couldn't verbalize the words.

"Sarah's at the hospital with Casey. She called and said they are taking him back to the operating room. They think he is bleeding internally again." She shoved past him, grabbed some shoes and headed out the door. Chuck followed her to her car. He had already grabbed her keys. Forcing her into the passenger seat she got behind the wheel and drove them to the hospital. Ellie didn't say a word the entire trip. As Chuck swung the car into the reserved lot for Doctors Ellie was already getting out of the car. She was vaguely aware that he was calling after her but she didn't care. She needed to get to John before they put him under. She needed to tell him something. She wasn't afraid of him.

Running down the hall she pushed her way into the prep room. The nurse looked up and was going to yell before she realized it was Ellie. "He's been asking for you."

Ellie rushed to his side and grabbed his hand. She figure it out. John wasn't tough. He wasn't dangerous. He was a little boy playing soldier. Yes he had killed and yes he would do some again but hi heart was pure. He had a strict code of morals and he would never do anything that violated them. It had taken her subconscious to tell her what her heart already knew. John was a good man.

"I'm here John. Everything is going to fine."

He smiled up at her. "My Angel. You wont leave me will you?" He sounded so weak.

"No John I'm staying right here." She leaned down and kissed his lips. Moving towards his ear she whispered "I love you." She pulled back to look at his face but the anesthesia had already claimed him. She stepped back as they wheeled him back into the surgery suite and she closed her eyes and prayed. It wasn't anything fancy, just a silent plea to whoever had the power that she needed him to come back to her. Needed him to be alright. She didn't make foolish promises about giving up chocolate or never sinning again, she offered the only thing she could think she had left to give. She swore she would love him forever. She swore she would take care of the gentle soul that hid inside the steel cage that was John Casey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN OMG I'd like to leave this as a cliffhanger and say Casey might not survive but who am I kidding! You just know he is going to make it through. He's Casey for goodness sake!


	11. Chapter 11

AN this is going to be the last chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I'm so glad you enjoyed it as much as I did.

And now the conclusion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellie sat in the waiting room staring at the clock, willing it to move faster. Chuck and Sarah were across the room next to each other holding hands. Ellie was only half aware they were there. She couldn't think about anything but John. Internal bleeding so soon after major trauma was bad news. Not totally unexpected but bad just the same. If the surgeon didn't come out soon with an update she was going to barge in and demand to know what was going on. She had already gotten out of her chair twice only to realize she couldn't just interrupt. As she stood a third time and made her way to the door she watched as they swung open. The head of surgery was standing there holding his cap in his hand. Ellie felt the pit of her stomach churn._ Please please please. I need him to be okay._

"Dr. Bartowski." Ellie walked over to him. Needing to hear the news but terrified of it as well." we found the bleed and managed to stop it. We had to transfuse 5 liters but he is a strong man. If we can avoid infection I see no reason why he won't make a full recovery." Ellie let herself exhale and realized she had been holding her breath. She turned and Chuck and Sarah were standing there smiling. Their relief written on their faces. "We are moving him to recovery right now if you want to see him just keep it to a minimum. He needs his rest." Ellie just smiled and nodded.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Chuck asked her as the doctor walked away. "Better get in there, besides Sarah and I have important stuff to do." He winked at her.

She didn't need to be told twice. She followed the surgeon down the hallway to recovery. As she opened the door she saw him. Her heart broke. How long does it take to love someone? Is there a time limit? A schedule? Were there steps you were supposed to follow?

"Dammit John." She mumbled it under her breath. How the hell was this supposed to work? This was the real world, not some foolish fairy tail. She watched his eyes flutter open. It took a moment for him to focus but when he saw her, he smiled.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" His words were slow and slurred but he sounded strong.

"Don't you ever do that to me again do you hear me?" He didn't need to ask what she meant. He knew. If the tables had been reversed he wasn't sure he would have been able to handle it.

"I'm sorry." His words were soft and she moved to his side. She reached out and smoothed his hair back. At that moment John realized there would never be anyone else. She was it for him. He would do and say anything to make her happy. He blinked rapidly as the memory of her before he was wheeled into surgery came to the forefront of his mind. Had she said she loved him? Was that possible?

"You love me?" Maybe there was a better way to ask but right now John still wasn't thinking straight.

She could deny it. She could tell him it was the drugs talking. But what was the point? She did love him. God help her. "Yes" one tiny little word and she hoped like hell it didn't scare him as much as it scared her. He said he wanted to take it slow and she had agreed and yet despite her best effort she was in love with him. She waited for the rejection. She waiting for him to tell her how he liked her, how she was special but he just couldn't feel that. Not yet anyway, she was staring at the crack in the floor waiting for him to let her down gently. She wasn't sure how long it was but he didn't say anything. She lifted her eyes to his again and she felt her heart beat faster. The smile on his face was better than any words.

"Thank god! I think I have loved you since before I knew what the word meant." And that was true. His feelings had been there all along. When he checked on her everyday and before when he sat across from her at her table eating her food, watching her take care of everyone around her. He loved her. Without thinking about it he had let her slip under his guard and now he realized he didn't want to get her out.

She smiled at him. For one brief moment everything was perfect. It didn't matter that she had no idea how they could make this work. All that mattered was that he loved her and she loved him. She leaned in and kissed his lips. Firm yet chaste. He had just gotten out of surgery,

"It won't be easy you know," She just nodded at him. "If you ask me to quit I will but I want you to know I love my job only slightly less than I love you."

"We will make it work." She wanted to tell him to leave this life but in that moment she realized that loving him was a completely selfless act. This was a part of him and when she said she loved him she meant everything. Even the parts that would cause her countless sleepless night.

"You're it Ellie. There has never been anyone before and there will never be anyone else. Marry me?"

Her mouth fell open in shock, her first thought was yes. "Oh John. Ask me again when the drugs wear off."

He gave her a mock frown. "It isn't the drugs talking but if that's what you want."

What she wanted was to say yes but she needed to know it was really what he wanted. Without the fog of surgery and drugs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

John spent 3 more days on the Hospital. By that point every nurse in his wing had been growled at or chased out of his room by flying objects. They had all agreed that Dr Bartowski must have lost her mind to fall for such a brute. When the doctor signed his discharge instructions the nurses actually cheered. They would not miss him at all. They only hoped he actually followed the instructions. They didn't want to see him again anytime soon.

Ellie pushed John's wheelchair out to the car with him grumbling the whole way.

"Stop being such a baby. It's hospital policy to leave in a wheel chair." Her voice was cheery despite John's mood. She was bringing him home.

His face paled as he slipped into the passenger seat. He was still in a fair amount of pain but he refused to take anything stronger than Advil. He didn't like the haze the drugs caused.

"You know I think you are the strongest, bravest, most amazing man I have ever met right?"

He eyes her suspiciously. She was leading him somewhere and he was worried

"Yes." His voice was steady but his heart was beating too fast. God this woman was everything to him. She had him wrapped around her little finger. If she hadn't been there it would have taken a team of armed assassins to get him into the stupid wheelchair but all she had to do was look at him with those grey eyes of hers and he found himself being pushed out of his room. He had complained of course. He was still John Casey. Even the wonderful Eleanor Bartowski couldn't smooth out all his rough edges.

"Good because even though the Doctor said you were okay to go home you are still on LIMITED duty. And since he thinks you sit behind a desk he said you could go back to work next week but we both know better so I made a deal with the General."

"Wait what? Since when do you talk to Beckman?"

"Did I forget to mention that? It seems she knows my Dad very well and well they had a talk and then I had a talk and bottom line is I'm in." She was driving the car and smiling like this was the most normal thing to talk about in the world.

"I'm sorry but perhaps my brain isn't back up to full speed. Did you say you talked to General Beckman?"

"Yes and she seems nice, Brusque but not a bad lady at all." Ellie was still smiling. She remembered every word of their talk.

_After John was in the clear Sarah and Chuck had brought her down to the Castle room again. The general asked her a series of questions regarding her understanding of John and Chuck's mission and then suddenly her father was on screen. To say she had been shocked would be an understatement._

_"If someone tells me Morgan is a spy too I'm going to scream."_

_Of course she calmed down once the details had been filled in. Bottom line was she was now a part of the team and she had the General's permission to see John. It hadn't occurred to her until that moment that they even needed to ask permission never mind that they might be told no. Her heart sped up to an alarming rate until she felt Chuck's warm hand on her shoulder. _

_"It's okay Sis." She looked at him with wide eyes as if seeing him for the first time. When had he grown up and started taking care of her? She smiled at him. There weren't enough words to cover how proud of him she was._

_"So we will expect that you will monitor Colonel Casey's recovery and advise when he is fit for duty."_

_Ellie turned back to the screen "Yes Ma'am!" _

"Ellie are you sure we are talking about the same General?" Her laughter was her only response.

"Okay so you still haven't told me what the deal is?" He was starting to get nervous.

"I will be the one who decides when you are fit for full duty." She smiled at him and he melted. She swung the car into the parking lot behind their apartments and get out, walking around to his door to help him out.

"As soon as we get inside I am going to show you just how FIT I am doc." he growled the words at her seductively. She felt the shiver go up her spine.

"Tempting but it isn't going to happen. We are not about to open those stitches again." His face dropped in an exaggerated frown and she laughed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked towards her door. He tried not to think about how much he was leaning on her. He preferred to lie to himself and say it was only because he wanted to be close. The sooner he was better the sooner he could get back to work.

"This is your place" John looked confused. He had just assumed he would be staying at him own place.

"Yes it is Captain, Oh Sorry, Colonel Obvious." She giggled at him. "You are staying with me." He raised his eyebrow. "In Chuck's room."

"With Chuck?" He looked horrified.

"No silly, Chuck is going to stay at your place. I need to be able to watch over your recovery."

"I could stay in your room?" He tried to hide the pleading tone.

"Tempting, actually it's too tempting for both of us. I will never get any sleep if you are lying in bed next to me." He smiled up at her. "And neither will you so stop looking so pleased with yourself."

They had made their way into the apartment she had shared with Chuck. She tried really hard not to think too much about how right it felt to call it ours, as in her's and John's. He had said slow and although that had sort of gone out the window with the whole declarations of love and top secret government team she wasn't going to rush him into anything else. She tried not to think about what he had said in the hospital. She was still chalking it up to drugs and stress. She had done a really good job of ignoring the part of her that had practically begged her lips to form the word yes.

"A man can dream Ellie." In fact he had been dreaming of nothing else. At first he had been surprised at how often she invaded his thoughts but he had moved past trying to find a balance. He was going after her the way he did everything else in his life, with a single minded determination. He had meant it when he had asked her to marry him in the hospital and while he understood why she had said no his mission was to get her to see that yes was the only answer that made sense.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If you say you aren't going to clear me for duty today…" He growled at her with his most impressive and scary Casey face and all she did was smile at him. It had been just over a month since she had brought him home to the apartment and while on one hand he had never been happier if he didn't get back to work he was going to go stir crazy. He had actually started to look forward to playing Halo with Chuck and that midget Morgan. Insane.

"John I know how much you want to get back out there but you can't risk reinjuring yourself." She pulled back the bandage to examine the wound sight. She poked lightly along the incision line and turned back to the table to grab the ointment. Before Ellie applied it she leaned forward and kissed the wound. John gasped at the contact. Since getting home they had done nothing more than hold hands. She hadn't been willing to risk his recovery but today the wound looked good. The welt of new skin had finally faded from the angry red to a soft pink. He was going to have a nice scar but Ellie didn't think John would mind much. It wouldn't be the first. She knew he had begun working out again last week behind her back and just yesterday he had snuck out for a jog. For a super spy Ellie had no trouble at all figuring out exactly what he had been doing.

"Woman you are teasing a very hungry grizzly bear." John clenched his teeth at the spike of lust that hit him when her mouth contacted with his skin. The last month had been torture for him. He found himself constantly having to shake his head to clear the thoughts of her that kept popping up. Pun intended. John had never had a nightingale fetish before but god help him he couldn't imagine there was anything sexier that Ellie looking up at him at she secured the bandage back in place. There was a glint in her eyes that he had been desperate to see since they had gotten back from the hospital.

"John I can't imagine what you are talking about." She gave her best attempt to look innocent as she smirked up at him placing her hand on her heart.

"Devil woman" He grabbed her arms and brought her up to him crushing his mouth to hers with a feral growl. He felt her melt into his embrace and his arousal jumped up. Before he lost himself in her he pushed her back slightly. "Tell me I'm clear."

Her eyes took a moment to focus as her brain tried to process his words. "HMM?"

"Tell me I am fit for duty Dr Bartowski." he hissed the words through clenched teeth. Already his resolve to hold her at bay until she relented was weakening.

She reached forward and pulled at the drawstring waste of his pants, smiling at the threatening rumble that escaped his chest. "It is this doctor's humble opinion that you are fit for duty although I wouldn't mind a demonstration just to be sure." She grinned back at him.

"A demonstration?" He leaned down and nibbled at the soft skin of her neck, pleased with himself when he felt her shudder. "That can be arranged." he swept her up in his arms and quickly covered her mouth with his before she could say anything. He purposefully strode into her room. He would show her how fit for duty he was.

-----------------------------------

Ellie lay wrapped in his arms while her fingers absently traced the many scars on his chest. At that moment she was happier than she had ever thought possible.

"I love you Ellie." John said the words softly and watched as her finger stopped moving. She looked up at him, her eyes coming into focus.

"I know John, I love you too." She leaned her face towards him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Marry me."

"John," Her face was unsure.

"I'm not on pain killers or on deaths door. In fact I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life as I am that you are the only one for me." He leapt out of the bed and knelt down in front of her.

She gasped when she realized he was holding a small velvet box. She held her breath as he opened the box. Nestled snugly was a simple princess cut solitaire flanked on either side by a small sapphire.

"John" Her voice was a soft whisper.

"Say Yes Ellie and I promise you I will spend everyday trying to make you as happy as you have made me." He took the ring out of the box and slipped in on her left hand. Her eyes were filling with tears and he held his breath waiting for her answer.

Her head was spinning. It was too soon. He lived such a dangerous life. Did she want to spend her life praying for him to come home safety? So many things she didn't know. What was his favorite color and what was his favorite movie? She watched him slip the ring on her finger and it felt like time was standing still. Looking up she met his eyes and her doubts all fell away. They would have a life time to find out every last thing about each other.

"Yes." It was so soft John wasn't sure he heard her. "Yes!" louder this time and the smile that spread across his face was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. He stood up and slid into the bed next to her. Puling her tightly against his body and covering her mouth with his. When he finally pulled back they were both breathless and he sighed in frustration. Ellie looked up at him confused.

"John?" her voice was a question.

He smiled down at her and handed her the phone. "Call your brother. My guess is he and Sarah are waiting on the other side of that door" Ellie took the phone from him but didn't dial.

"Why would they be waiting outside the door?"

"Because if I know Walker she saw me take this box out of the drawer in Chucks room and since she is the one that helped me pick it out I'm sure she knew what I was going to do. Not to mention Chuck has been hounding me since we got back from the hospital and I asked him for his permission to marry you."

"You asked Chuck for my Hand?" She was speechless.

"Yeah and then I asked your dad too. Wanted to cover all the bases." his face still help a tinge in annoyance and Ellie chuckled. The thought of his having to ask Chuck for permission for anything was so comical she found herself laughing out loud.

"You truly are an amazing man. Can we just run off to Vegas together?"

"What?" he was shocked.

"You heard me. I want to go to Vegas. Do you think I can be Mrs. John Casey before the sun sets tonight?" her voice was filled with joy.

"Tonight?"

"Yes John, tonight, unless you want to follow proper etiquette and wait a year? I know you are an old fashioned gentlemen…" Her voice trailed off as he grabbed the phone from her and punched in a few numbers.

"Yeah it's John. I'm calling in that favor. How soon can you have the plane ready? I need to be in Vegas yesterday." John paused listening to the voice on the other end reply. "I'm getting married."

Ellie could just imagine the shocked response from the other end on the call. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"We can't wait any longer. Cover up anything you don't want seen." Chuck pushed open the door and came forward. One hand covering his eyes in case they hadn't heeded his warning, Sarah one step behind him.

"So can we say congratulations yet?" Chuck asked cautiously. He knew John was doing his best to intimidate him with his scariest glare but Chuck didn't back down. If this was going to be one of the happiest moments in Ellie's life he wanted to be included.

Ellie held up her hand in response and Sarah squealed and rushed forward. John finally looked away from Chuck and smirked at Walker. "What? I am still a girl you know."

Chuck and Sarah sat on the edge of the bed talking over each other as they tried to get the details out of Ellie while John wandered around the room shoving things into a suitcase. Finally Sarah noticed what he was doing. "Going somewhere John?" Suddenly everyone was watching him.

"Not that it is any of your business but Ellie and I are going to Vegas to get married. I have a plane waiting for us at the airport." Chuck's mouth fell open.

"Oh John can they come with us? It would mean so much if they could be there with us."

John wanted nothing more than to say no but the look in her eyes made him pause. God she was so beautiful. In just a few hours she would be his wife and he would be the luckiest man in the world. I guess having Bartowski and Walker there wouldn't be too bad. "I guess there's room. We leave it an hour."

He watched Bartowski and Walker rush out and the room. Ellie just sat on the bed in her fluffy pink robe smiling at him. He was so whipped it was almost pathetic. Perhaps he should have tried to put his foot down? She slid across the sheets and let the robe fall off her shoulders and he forgot all about ever disagreeing with her. What man is his right mind would tell this woman no?

"So we have an hour?" He didn't miss the suggestive tone in her voice and she pulled him towards the bed.

"Yes and then it's off to Vegas to make an honest woman out of you." He couldn't stop smiling.

"Mrs. John Casey…." He growled and started kissing the hollow of her throat. "Yes I really do love the sound of that." She fell back onto the bed with John following her. She was going to be the happiest woman ever.

The end.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

AN thank you thank you thank you. Sorry this last chapter took so long. I only hope it was worth the wait.


End file.
